<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Make You Feel Our Love by herblondetoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374949">To Make You Feel Our Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy'>herblondetoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on another prompt. "Any stories were Regina and Emma adopt a child together and have to deal with the child’s history? Thanks in advance!"<br/>Rated M for mention of Child abuse and drug usage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt I just couldn’t resist. Set after Season 6, except with a twist which will be explained in the story. I hope I do this prompt justice.</p><p> </p><p>Read~Enjoy~Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To Make You Feel Our Love</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The two women watched as their son drove off in Emma’s yellow bug, his girlfriend’s hair blowing out the passenger side window while his hand waved out of his. They both felt a mixture of excitement for their son, and the loss of their son, but they wanted him to live his life. He had talked them into letting him skip a year of school after he graduated so he could travel the United States and Canada with his girlfriend Grace, and the two honestly couldn’t blame him for wanting to see the world. Emma heard a sniffling and put her arm around Regina, comforting her. “It’ll be okay, babe; he’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Regina said, wrapping both arms around Emma’s side. “I’m just going to miss my baby; our baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and rested her lips on Regina’s temple. “Me too, honey. I feel like I just got the hang of being a mom and now he’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina scoffed. “Emma, you’ve been his mom since day one. You did what you had to do for him to have a life and the moment you came back to him, you were amazing with him. No matter what I may have said back then.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled, she didn’t always need reassurance, but it was nice to get it. She looked at her wife and smiled as she kissed her, thinking how she completely had made the right choice. She always knew she had feelings for Regina, but it wasn’t until Killian had disappeared that she finally voiced them. The night she, her mother, and Regina went to the bar, Emma confessed and Regina nudged her and called her an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Emma, why didn’t you say something sooner? I think I’ve had feelings for you ever since you punched me in the grave yard.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Emma chuckled. “Well why didn’t you say anything? I was going to after New York, but you were with Robin and as sick as that made me, you seemed happy. I wouldn’t have ruined that for my own feelings.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And that’s exactly how I felt about you with Killian.” Regina said, taking another drink. “Yet, here we are; alone together. Maybe that’s a sign.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sure, Killian came back and gave some story about how he had been trapped, but it was too late. Emma and Regina were already dating and everyone, including him, could see how happy they both were. He was a gentleman about it and even gave a toast at their wedding, wishing them a lifetime of happiness that they both deserved.</p><p> </p><p>Their wedding was Regina’s top of the list of best days of her life, tied with the day she got Henry. Next on the list was the day her mother had shown up at her door. It was a week before the wedding and Regina wasn’t expecting company. She opened the door and stood in shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mother? What…how?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cora smiled her now warm smile and kissed Regina’s cheek. “Zeus and I had a chat, dear. He said that while I may not deserve a second chance, you and Zelena deserve it, so he sent me back. My dream is to be a happy family and see my girls be happy. I visited Zelena and made her swear not to tell you. She and little Robyn are so cute together and I’m glad she’s happy. Now, I hear you’re getting married?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Regina nodded, shaking away the shock and leading her mother inside. “Yes. Oh mom, I never imagined how happy a person could make me. Yes, I know that I always said Daniel was my true love, and maybe he was, but…I was just a girl. Emma makes me happier than I ever thought possible. She’s the only one who has always seen me for me and loved me despite what I’ve done. She’s been my biggest cheer leader, even when everyone, including Henry, turned their backs on me. I saw it long ago but didn’t do anything about it, but now I have my chance.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cora smiled and hugged her daughter. “I’m so happy to hear that, darling. Now, let’s see what you’ve got planned.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Emma asked as she and Regina sat on their porch swing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just us.” Regina said, lacing her fingers with Emma’s. “Emma? I’m not ready to do this. I mean, yes, I want to grow old with you and sit out here all the time, but I still have so much love to give.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma kissed Regina’s hand. “I know, baby, and I’m so sorry that potion to reverse the one you took before didn’t work. I’m also sorry that I can no longer have kids.” Emma said sadly. They had gone to the doctor to see about Emma carrying a child, but found that because of her endometriosis, she wouldn’t be able to carry again.</p><p> </p><p>Regina turned and cupped Emma’s cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. I don’t blame you, just as you don’t blame me. But I’ve been thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh.” Emma said with a chuckle. “Once you start thinking, you don’t stop until you get what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked. “Damn right. I am the Queen of the Realms after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, your Majesty, what have you been thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as Queen, I visit the different services we have. You know, all the police stations, the community center, the orphanage…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a nod. “Right, the orphanage.” It still made Emma sad that in the world of Fairytales, there were still kids who were neglected, abused, abandoned, unwanted, and orphaned.  She purposely hadn’t visited them because she knew she’d want to just bundle all of them up and bring them home. “We did talk about adoption, or foster care, but baby; you know how I feel about that. It was horrible when prospective parents would come and we’d all put on our best behavior and pray they’d pick us. When they didn’t, it was so devastating.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, honey, and I can’t imagine how terrible that would be but listen, Mal and Lily are doing things a bit differently. They saw how that was affecting the kids, so they changed it a bit. Instead of them ‘auditioning’ for parents, the parents ‘audition’ for them. They put on picnics and other gatherings and the prospective parents come and play with a bunch of kids, talk to them, try to get to know them, and in the end, we put the kids we were interested in and want to get more and they put the parents they were interested in and if we happen to put a child who put us, we get to have more time with them to see if we connect.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma thought about that for a bit. “Well how would that work for a baby or a toddler?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, no offense, but we don’t want a baby or a toddler. I’m not young enough for that and you…well you’re not either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m both offended and relieved to hear you say that.” Emma chuckled and tucked some of Regina’s hair behind her ear. “What age to they start with and what age do they go up to and how many kids am I limited to?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled at her wife. “They go from five to eighteen. They do have a different program for eighteen to twenty two for people who want to help them learn to live on their own, but those kids have already been paired. Emma, let’s start with one, okay? Unless we find a sibling group, I think it’s best we give one child our undivided attention. Let’s face it, you know better than anyone what those kids have and are going through, and I think our new son or daughter would deserve some one on one time.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a nod. “You’re right, unless it’s a sibling group. Baby, let’s not go in this with a certain type of child in mind okay? No age group, no gender, no attitude, let’s just go and see who we click with.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled her warmest, most loving smile that was reserved only for Emma. “Okay. Thank you baby.” She said and kissed her wife.</p><p> </p><p>The two kept their plan quiet from their families, not wanting to give themselves more pressure, and signed up for the program. They took the classes they needed to take and got approved with flying colors. Part of Emma wondered if it was because of who they were, but she found that didn’t bother her as she knew they were good people and would treat any child with love and caring. The day of the picnic came and it was beautiful weather for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, are you sure I look okay?” Emma asked, pulling at her sleeves. “I mean I don’t want to look too ‘uncool adult’, but I also don’t want to look ‘too old to dress like that’.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled, grabbing the small cooler with water bottles. “You look perfect, Emma.” She said, kissing her wife’s cheek and then looking around. “There are a lot of people here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Emma said, grabbing their picnic blanket. “It’s good for the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and that’s what is important.” Regina said as they headed further into the park. “Wow. I had no idea there were so many kids.” She said, a bit sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed; she had hoped there wouldn’t be too many. “There’s at least fifty here and who knows how many decided not to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looped her arm in Emma’s. “Well, let’s just have a fun day.”</p><p> </p><p>One good thing about kids was that they either had no idea who Regina and Emma were, or they didn’t care. Sure, some may recognize Regina as the Queen of the Realms, but because she still acted more like a mayor than a queen, it didn’t mean much to the kids. It was a bit awkward at first to just start playing, but after a bit, the two women had played with a few of the kids. As Emma took a water break, she happened to look over and see a tiny girl sitting on a bench by herself. She couldn’t be old enough to be here, no way she was only five. Emma looked around and went to Lily, who was one of the social workers. “Is that one supposed to be here? She looks so little.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily looked and then gave a sad nod. “Yes. That’s Mia. She just turned five. She’s small for her age, that’s for sure. She was born premature and unfortunately, wasn’t very well taken care of before coming here.” Lily sighed. “She’s a tough one. Don’t get me wrong, she’s good, but she is quiet and still holds hope for her mother to get better.” She then shook her head. “Sorry, I’m saying too much. Why don’t you go over and say hi, Emma, I think you two would get along.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and grabbed another water bottle before going over to the bench and smiled. “Hey. Can I sit by you?”</p><p> </p><p>The little one shrugged. “Don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat and offered her the water. “Thirsty?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl eyed her and the water bottle. “I can’t open it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “Right. Sorry.” She opened it and handed it to the little one. “My name is Emma. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl took the water and took a drink. “I’m Mia, but I’m not supposed to be here. My real mommy is gonna take me home soon.”</p><p> </p><p>This was what Emma expected. “Well, while you’re here, you could still play.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl shook her head. “I’m too little. The other kids make fun of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned. “They used to make fun of me when I was a kid too. See, I was smaller than all the others, but then I grew and grew and grew.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at her, her big blue eyes wide. “Really? You was little like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was. When I was five, people used to think I was only three or four.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too! I just turned five last week and people still think I’m four!” She crossed her arms. “I’m a big girl and people still call me a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma studied the little one from her dark brown hair to her fair skin and blue eyes. She was beautiful and had a cute personality. “Well those people are wrong.” She said with a smile. “What do you like to do for fun, Mia?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “I have a baby doll I play with, but she’s kinda dirty and her one eye doesn’t shut anymore. But my daddy gave her to me before he went to heaven, so I keep her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry your daddy went to heaven; that must make you very sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia shrugged. “I don’t really ‘member him much. Mommy had other daddies come over, but they was always so mean. One of them really hurt me, and then I comed to the orphan place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see.” Emma didn’t want to dwell on this at this particular moment, as she wanted to keep things light. “I used to live in an orphanage when I was little, except mine was called a group home. I lived in a lot of homes until I found my family.” Emma noticed Mia skootch closer to her on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>“You did? Did they take you away from your mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “No, my mommy had to send me away when I was a baby. But I know what it’s like to live like you do. Do you get good food? My group home had really good food.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled and Emma knew she was in love. “Yes. I don’t like green food, but if I eat it, I get a cookie or a brownie after supper.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really cool!” Emma said, over excitedly, making the girl smile more. “You know what? I don’t like green food either, but it does make you grow. My wife makes me eat it all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia giggled and it was music to Emma’s ears. Regina had been watching with a smile on her face and decided to go over to them. “There you are, Emma. I thought I lost you again.” She smiled at the little one, who had moved even closer to Emma. “I’m Regina. Emma is my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at Emma and then at Regina. “You make her eat green food!” She said with a giggle. “She tolded me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned. “She did? Yes, I do make her eat some green food sometimes. It’s good for people to eat green food.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia patted the bench next to her. “Wanna sit down?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but I think it’s almost lunch time.” Regina said, sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled at Regina and then at the little one. “Maybe you’d like to eat lunch with us? I promise, I’ll let you skip the green food today.” She winked, knowing they were providing food and would be lenient today.</p><p> </p><p>Mia gave a shrug, but kept her smile. “Sure. Do you gots a table?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but we have a bright yellow picnic blanket just over there.” Regina said, pointing to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Kay.” She then looked down. “But ‘member, I don’t wanna be ‘dopted yet. I wanna see my real mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gently lifted her chin. “Mia, we’re not adopting you right now, honey, we just want to have lunch with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll go get my lunch sack.”</p><p> </p><p>As Mia went, Emma filled Regina in on what she found out about the little one. “I know she says she doesn’t want to be adopted, but she wouldn’t be here if they weren’t sure she wasn’t going home. She could be a tough one, but…she has my heart already.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled as she grabbed their lunch and the two sat down. “I know she does. She has mine too, Emma. We just need to be patient and work at her pace.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more than willing to do that if you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina kissed Emma with a smile. “I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma kissed her back and then looked around. “I wonder if she got lost.” Just as she spoke, she saw the little one running towards them, her long hair flowing behind her and a huge smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I founded you! I ‘membered where you was.” She said as she sat down with a huge smile on her face. “I got a ham and cheese sandwich, purple grapes and a cookie!” She said, opening her lunch bag.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Emma said, gasping. “That’s what I got too!”</p><p> </p><p>Mia giggled and looked at Regina “What did you get, Gina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I got ham and cheese too, but I took carrots and a cookie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like carrots too, but I wanted grapes.” Mia said, popping one into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The three spent the next hour finishing their lunch and then playing on the playground. Mia loved to be pushed in a swing and that way she would chat away to Regina and Emma. Emma broke away to give Regina and Mia time to themselves and went to find Lily. “You said she was quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily chuckled. “She usually is. She must really like you and Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so because we really like her.” She smiled as Mal came over as well. “I know you can’t tell me much, but she seems certain she will live with her mother again. She keeps saying ‘I like you, but I can’t be ‘dopted yet ‘cuz my mommy is coming to get me’.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal sighed and looked over at Regina and Mia. “We’ve tried telling her that isn’t going to happen, but her mom told her it would.” Mal lowered her voice. “I can’t say much yet, but since it seems there’s a mutual interest here, you do deserve to know. Her mother is an addict and has been given so many chances to get clean. She’s been offered rehab, counseling, we offered her a spot in the hospital to detox, and she just won’t take it. She doesn’t think Mia should have been taken away because she ‘never hurt her’, but she doesn’t get that she did. She was on drugs when she was pregnant, so Mia was born with drugs in her little system. Then, she would forget to feed her, or pass out and Mia would cry for hours according to neighbors. That girl lived on peanut butter and kool aid until she was four and was taken away after her mother’s boyfriend nearly beat her to death.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “She did say that someone hurt her, but I changed the subject. I wanted today to be light, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Mal said. “We don’t know how long he had been hurting her, but when we went to see her in the hospital, her poor little body was full of bruises. She was badly dehydrated and underweight and to be honest, it was touch and go for a while. No matter what though, she’s determined to go with her mother. Her mother had a visit with her a month ago and actually came that time. She kept telling her she was going to take her home soon, but as soon as Mia was gone, she asked about how to sign away her rights. She apparently wants the cops and social services ‘off her ass.’ And thinks getting rid of Mia will do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s heart broke for the little one. “It would hurt her, but it’s too bad she won’t tell Mia the truth. Let her move on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as soon as her mother does sign the papers, we will have to tell her.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the same.” Emma said, watching Mia laugh as Regina chased her and picked her up, tickling her. “She won’t believe it unless her mother tells her and even then she may not believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but maybe she will be more apt to moving on.” Mal said, also watching the two. “Emma, she’d be perfect for you and Regina. You two could give her the kind of love she needs and you’d understand her. You’d be able to help her.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “Well, Regina and I agreed that we’re not in a hurry and we’ll go at her pace. That is, if we’re a match.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily chuckled. “I think it’s obvious you’re a match, but you’ll know by tomorrow night if she felt the same way you two feel.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal looked at her watch. “We have to start gathering the kids. Lily, can you get the older ones?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Ma.” Lily touched Emma’s arm. “Go say good bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and went over to Regina and Mia. “Hey guys. I’m sorry but it’s time for Mia to go.” Emma said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Mia’s face fell too, but she nodded. “Kay.” She looked over to Mal and then back at Emma and Regina. She ran to them and hugged both of them as they got on their knees. “Thank you for playing with me. Maybe if Mommy doesn’t come get me, you guys can ‘dopt me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled, trying her best to hide her tears. “Well, maybe we can all play again soon, Mia. I’d love to see more of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled wide again. “Kay, Emma! I see you later then! Later, Gina!” She said and ran off, turning once to wave.</p><p> </p><p>The two watched her go, both feeling as if a part of them were going with her. Emma sighed and started picking up their stuff. She filled Regina in on what Mal and Lily told her and the two picked up their booklet they were given and headed home. That night, they went online and put in that they were very interested in Mia and then, all they could do was wait.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, the two of them were on their porch swing, sipping at hot chocolate after dinner when Regina’s phone rang. “It’s Mal.” She said, answering. “Hey Mal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, I’m so glad I caught you. Is Emma there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, want me to put the phone on speaker?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Regina did so and Mal continued. “You guys sure did make an impression on little Mia yesterday. Lily said you were all she talked about as she got the kids ready for bed and tucked in. For a girl that would barely sat two words, that is a huge deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Both women smiled. “She made an impression on us.” Emma said, meaning it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m calling because we had a chat with Mia and she wants to spend more time with you. We did tell her that maybe one day you’d adopt her and she said not yet, but maybe later. I know that part is hard, but I really think it’s reassuring that she even wants to spend more time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled. “That would be great, Mal. We’re being patient and you know we’re willing to foster if she’s not ready for adoption.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and that’s good too, but honestly, this is one we’d love to see adoption happen. Her mother has been due to come in three times and sign over her rights, but she misses her appointments. Honestly, she has three months before social services just take them away. Now, for safety for everyone, she doesn’t know and won’t be told who her daughter is with. You two, on the other hand, will have an email with all her information. She’s from the Realm of Untold Stories, so I’d suggest that while you have Mia, you don’t go to that part of town. Now, there’s always a chance that someone she knows will see you, but being you two are the Queen and Sheriff of this town, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but it would still be nice for her mother not to find out right away. I’d hate for her to do something to cause this to fail.” Emma stated, knowing that could happen. “What is our next step?”</p><p> </p><p>“We asked her what she’d like and she said she wants to see your house. We’ll plan on her staying overnight, if that’s okay, but of course if she gets scared, we’ll come get her.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll bring her there if she gets scared.” Regina stated. “We don’t want her to think she’s being forced to do anything. When were you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, as soon as possible. Tomorrow? It’s just that we want to keep everything moving and not give her time to think too much about her mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense.” Emma said, checking her schedule. “I’m done at two, but I know I can get my dad to come in earlier if need be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a meeting I don’t think I can get out of at three.” Regina said. “But, I’m free from eleven until three. Maybe I can come get her at noon, take her out to lunch and then to the station and then you two can hang out and then we’ll all go home after my meeting?” Regina said, almost forgetting Mal was on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she has Pre-k until one, so if you could pick her up then, that would work.” Mal said, and then gave them her school information. “She goes every Tuesday and Thursday, so she won’t go on Wednesday. I know this is asking a lot during the week but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing.” Emma said with a grin. “We broke down and told our parents so my dad is willing to fill my shifts at a moment’s notice, and our moms are willing to anything to help out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and Zelena is willing to ‘step in’ for me if I need her to.” Regina said with a chuckle. “Don’t tell her I said this, but she’d actually be really good at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great.” Mal said, her smile showing through her voice. “I knew you two would be perfect for this. Okay, so I’ve emailed you some forms if you could sign and send back, we’ll be all set. The school will know you’re picking her up, Regina, and if you two could have her back by four on Wednesday, that would be great. If all goes well, the next step would be a full weekend. Be ready, it could be as soon as this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“That soon?” Emma asked, excitement filling her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Like I said, we want her to keep the positivity going. Even if you foster until everything goes through, it’s important she sees what it means for someone to actually <strong>want</strong> her, and not just say they do.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is so exciting.” Regina said. “Do you happen to know her favorite color?”</p><p> </p><p>“As of today, it’s orange and yellow.” Mal said with a chuckle. “I feel like there will be magic happening tonight.  You two get ready, you haven’t had a little one for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>They hung up and Emma and Regina went inside. They decided on the room right across from theirs as they still couldn’t face changing Henry’s. In a matter of a half an hour, the room was a bright yellow and orange with a bed fit for a princess. Toys, clothes, dolls, stuffed animals, and books filled the toy boxes and shelves. The two then went to bed, excited for what their next day would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Read~Enjoy~Review</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Regina waited nervously at the school gates as she waited for Mia’s class to end. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over with a smile. “Hey Lily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I’m picking up the other two, not checking on you or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled. “I figured. Was she excited?”</p><p> </p><p>“So excited. Oh, I have her overnight bag. She doesn’t have any allergies or medications to worry about and we made sure her doll was packed.” She said, handing it to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Regina took the bag from her just as the doors opened. Regina smiled as she saw Mia come out and smile wide seeing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Gina! You camed!” She yelled, running over and hugging Regina’s knees.</p><p> </p><p>Regina picked her up and smiled. “Of course I did. I’m so excited to spend more time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too! Are we gonna see Emma?” She asked, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes honey, but she’s working right now. You and I are going to go have some lunch and then go to Emma’s work. Then Emma is going to take you to our house while I go to a boring meeting and when I’m done, we’ll all be together.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia listened and nodded. “Kay. You gots my bag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I think I have to talk to your teacher.” She said and went over to her. “Sorry, I should have come over right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” The woman smiled. “She’s been so excited to see you. Lily told us what was happening and when I saw you with her, I knew it was okay.” She looked at Mia. “Thank you for being such a good girl today, Mia. I hope you  have a fun time and we’ll see you on Thursday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.” The little one said, almost shyly, which surprised Regina. “Can we go, Gina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes honey. Should we walk or drive?” She asked, putting the little one down.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Maybe drive? Do you gots a car seat for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure do.” Regina said, glad Emma had thought of that, that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Regina buckled her in and they were off to Granny’s.  Emma and Regina had asked for their families to give them time, but Regina wasn’t surprised when she saw that Snow and Cora were all there, acting like it was just a coincidence. Regina walked in with Mia holding her hand and gave them a look and a small shake of the head. Mia suddenly was closer to Regina, almost trying to hide in her pants as she noticed everyone looking at them. “Come on, honey, let’s sit over there. Do you want a booster seat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.” She said, her thumb in her mouth. Regina got one and got them all set up and soon, the little one was coloring and talking again.</p><p> </p><p>They ordered their food and finally, Regina sighed. “Honey, do you want to meet my mom and Emma’s mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” She said with a shrug and Regina motioned them over.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Cora, she’s my mama and this is Snow, she’s Emma’s mama.” Regina said and Mia looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. I’m Mia and I’m five years old.” She said, holding out five fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Snow smiled. “Hello, honey. It’s very nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora was already taken with her. “You’re such a big girl if you’re five.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not big. All the other kids call me tiny. But Emma said kids used to call her tiny and now she’s big, big, big, so maybe I’ll be big one day.” She said as she colored. She then looked up at them. “Are you gonna eat with me and Gina?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora looked between them. “That’s up to you, honey. If you want to be with only Gina, we will go eat over at the other table.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia thought a bit. “You can eat with us. I get to be with Emma and Gina tonight. I gets to see their house!” She then looked very concerned and looked at Regina. “I’m stayin’ over at your house tonight, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I gots a bed there? I don’t like sleeping on the floor and I really don’t like sleeping with the doggies. I don’t like doggies cuz they bite.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina reached over and took her hand. “Honey, we don’t have any doggies and we have a room with a bed all ready for you. Also, if you get scared, Emma and I sleep in the room right across the hall from you, so you can come and get us, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked relieved and nodded. “Kay. Thanks. You didn’t hafta get me a room.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. It was one of our extra rooms so we made it yours for when you stay over.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled. “That’s really nice. Thanks, Gina.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very welcome, sweetheart.” Regina smiled and sat back.</p><p> </p><p>The group talked for a bit until Ruby brought out their meals and then they ate and talked. “Gina? Do I hafta eat all of this? I don’t think my tummy is big enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled. “No, honey, you did a good job. I bet when we go see Emma, she’ll have a cookie for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled. “Really? But I didn’t eat no green food.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you ate your carrots, so you get a cookie.” She smiled. “I think we’ll walk over to Emma’s work because it’s not too far.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you go to your meeting and when you’re done, we all will be together.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” Regina smiled. “Say good bye to Cora and Snow?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled at them. “Bye Gina and Emma’s mamas!”</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckled and said their good byes and the two were off. They took their time and once at the station, Mia ran up to Emma who was sitting in her chair and hugged her, climbing up on her lap. “Emma! I sawd your mommy!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?” She asked and looked at Regina. “They didn’t listen, did they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” Regina chuckled. “But they asked if Mia wanted to be with just me or not and Mia let them stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I ated my carrots so Gina said I gets a cookie if you gots one.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned. “Hmm, I think I may have one, but I don’t know where I put it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia started looking around. “Maybe if your desk wasn’t so messy, you’d find it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed at that. “I think you’re right, Cupcake, but Emma’s desk is always messy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I found it!” Emma said, and using her magic, reached behind Mia’s ear and brought out a chocolate chip cookie.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Was that magic? Lily said you and Gina gots magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “Yes, honey, it was magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at the cookie, her blue eyes wide. “Wow. A magic cookie!” She took a bite. “It’s so yummy! Thanks, Emma!”</p><p> </p><p>Mia ate her cookie as Regina and Emma caught up. “So her bag is in my car if you want to stop and get it once you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” She looked at Mia. “As soon as my dad gets here, we can head home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your daddy works here?” Mia asked and then gave her a side eye. “You said you didn’t have a mommy and a daddy. Did you lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“No honey. Remember, I told you my mommy had to send me away and I found them later? I was an adult when I found them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right. I’m sorry I asked if you lied.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay honey, you were just wanting to be sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you guys do ‘dopt me one day, will your mamas be my grandmas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, honey. If we adopt you, you’d be our daughter and we’d be your mommies. Then, our moms would be your grandmas and my dad would be your grandpa and Regina’s sister would be your aunt. And you’d have a cousin named Robyn, and uncle named Neal, and a brother named Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>“A brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Regina said. “We have a son named  Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked scared. “Does he live with you? Is he a big boy? Big boys are mean and they hurt me. Maybe I don’t wanna stay at your house.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rubbed her back to comfort her. She pulled her picture of them with Henry over. “Honey, this is Henry. He doesn’t live with us right now because he’s on a trip, but he is a big boy, but he won’t hurt you. He’s a very nice big boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s away?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he’s away right now. He won’t be back for a while.” Emma then cupped her cheek and looked her in the eyes. “Honey, some big boys and girls are mean, but Henry isn’t. Gina and I would never, ever let anyone hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you keep your promises? My mommy never keeps hers.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma held out her pinky and curled Mia’s around it. “I pinky promise and that’s the biggest kind of promise. I have to keep it because it’s so important.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at their fingers and nodded. “Okay, I’ll try to believe you. I may get scared when I see him, but I’ll try to ‘member that he won’t hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay baby, that’s just fine.” Regina said. “But you won’t see him for lots and lots of days. He won’t be there tonight, okay? Tonight, it’s just us.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled. “Kay.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina said her goodbyes just as David was coming in and headed out to get her car and go to her meeting. Emma smiled and pointed over. “That’s my dad, David.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia shook her head. “Nuh-uh. If Snow White is your mama, then he’s Prince Charming.”</p><p> </p><p>David chuckled as he came over. “Yes, some people call me that, but my first name is David. You must be Mia; you can call me whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>She tapped her chin. “Papa Charming.” She said with a smile, though Emma noticed she seemed to stay closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa Charming it is.” Emma said and stood up. “I have to talk to Papa Charming about boring work stuff. Can you stay here for a little bit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma went out of the office, mostly closing the door. “Dad, I think it’s great that she talked to you, but she just told Regina and me that she was scared of ‘big boys’ who hurt her and I did notice that she clung to me more when you were in there. Please don’t take offense to that and give her time, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Emma, of course. I read enough parenting books with Neal to know how to respect personal space. I have to say, I do like Papa Charming.” He said with a chuckle. “She’s adorable Emma and I can see her fitting right in with you and Regina. I really do hope everything works out.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and looked through the window at the little one who was slowly spinning in the chair. “I do too, dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Mia got everything packed up and headed out. She stopped at Town Hall and grabbed Mia’s bag before heading home. Once there, Mia’s eyes got big. “This is your house? It’s a big, fancy house.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is big, but we still have fun in it.” Emma said, heading towards the door. “But, Gina does like us to take our shoes off at the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay, I can do that.” Mia said and waited as Emma unlocked it. They walked in and she took her shoes off. “Where do I put them?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma took her boots off and put them on the shoe rack. “You can put them by mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia did so and then looked around. “It’s so big.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is, but you get used to it. Want me to show you around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She said and slipped her hand in Emma’s.</p><p> </p><p>Emma showed her all the rooms on the main floor and then they went up the stairs. “This is Henry’s room, but remember, he’s not here for a long time. This is another bathroom, this is me and Regina’s room, and this is your room.” Emma said, smiling as she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Mia’s eyes got big as she let go of Emma’s hand and stepped in. “Wow! It’s so pretty! I love yellow and orange.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Mal told us.” Emma said with a smile as she put Mia’s bag on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Mia walked around and looked at everything. “Who’s toys and books are these?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re for you honey. We have toys, books, clothes, dolls, and stuffed animals all for you for when you’re here. If there’s a toy or game or book that you really like, you can take it back to the orphanage with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia’s eyes filled with tears and she ran to Emma and hugged her tight. Emma lifted her onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you, Emma. You must really like me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed softly. “We do really like you, Mia. We want you happy when you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia was quiet for a moment. “Will I still have this room even if I don’t wanna get ‘dopted yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma pulled back so she could look at the little one. “Honey, if you’re not ready to get adopted, that’s fine. You can still live with us when you’re ready and we would be your foster parents. Then, when you’re ready, we would adopt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a foster parent?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma thought of the best way to explain that with their situation. “It’s someone who isn’t a birth parent, but isn’t an adopted parent either. It’s kind of an in between parent. It means we still love you, but we are just waiting to adopt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you keep me safe and make sure I eat and not leave me alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sweetie. We would never leave you alone, we would always make sure you’re safe, and we will always have enough food for you. We would love you just like you were our own daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mommy didn’t do those things. Does that mean she didn’t love me?” She asked, her blue eyes imploring Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, honey, no. Your mommy loves you still; she just…she doesn’t know how to be a mommy. Sometimes mommies and daddies don’t really know how to be mommies and daddies, so they let someone who does know how take their baby so they can love and take care of them. You know, when Henry was born, I didn’t know how to be a mommy, so I gave him to Regina. Regina was a really good mommy and when I came back, she taught me how to be a good mommy.” Emma really hoped she was saying the right things.</p><p> </p><p>“They tried to teach mommy how to be a mommy, but she said she didn’t wanna go to the classes. I’m glad you learned how, Emma, because I think you’d be a very good mommy, just like Gina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, baby girl. I think you’d be a very good daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe one day, I’ll be your daughter.” Mia said and then hugged Emma again. “Can we watch a movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure honey.” Emma said and the two of them went downstairs to watch a movie as they waited for Regina.</p><p> </p><p>When Regina came home, she and Emma went to the kitchen as Mia was hooked on watching Moana. Emma told Regina about her and Mia’s conversation and Regina smiled at her wife. “You’ve come so far, Emma. You’re an amazing mother and I think you handled everything perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. It’s all because of you.” Emma said and kissed Regina. “Go finish the movie with her, I’ll make supper.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina did just that and when the mac and cheese was ready and the table set, they came in to eat. “So Mia, what did you do when I went to my meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>“I met Papa Charming!” She said with a smile. “He acts nice but I don’t wanna be alone with him cuz he’s a big boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled softly. “He’s very nice, Mia, and I promise he’d never hurt you. He has his own little boy who’s just a bit older than you. He’s seven.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia held out her pinky. “You pinky promise he won’t hurt me? You can’t break a pinky promise; Emma said so.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina wrapped her pinky around Mia’s. “I pinky promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay, I’ll try to ‘member and believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, the three of them played a couple games of Candy Land, but by the third one, Mia was yawning away.</p><p><br/>“I think it’s bed time.” Regina said as she started packing up the game.</p><p> </p><p>“I need ta brush my teef.” Mia said, rubbing at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How about Emma takes you up to brush your teeth and get your jammies on and then we’ll both tuck you in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay.” Mia said and got up. She stopped in the doorway. “Gina? Will you read me a story? Mommy never would read a story.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure will, sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma took Mia up and helped her use the bathroom and brush her teeth, leaving a nightlight on in there in case she had to go in the night. They then got Mia’s pajamas on and the little one got her doll before getting into bed.  Regina came in and went to the shelf. “Do you have a favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Just one with lots of pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grabbed one and came to the bed. Emma lay on one side of her while Regina lay on the other and read the book. When it was done, Mia smiled. “I like being tucked in like this. I think I really like it here and I really like you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “We really like tucking you in and having you here. Do you want a good night kiss and hug?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.” Mia said, holding out her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugged her and kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina did the same and kissed her nose. “Sleep well, Cupcake. If you get scared or need us, we’re right across the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay. Nighty night Gina and Emma.” She said and as the two got to the door, she added. “Thanks for the bestest day ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Emma lay in bed, cuddled with each other, both smiling softly. “She’s so sweet.” Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes she is, and I think she’s thinking more and more about living with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so.” Emma said, her eyes closing. “I love her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love her too.” Regina said, kissing Emma’s cheek. “And I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours later, Emma awoke with a start as she heard screaming in the other room. She got up and rushed into Mia’s room, the night light showing her that the little one was having a nightmare. Emma lay in the bed and pulled the girl to her, holding her close. “It’s okay, Mia. I’ve got you. It’s Emma and I’ve got you; you’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia’s eyes popped open and she took some deep breaths before clinging onto Emma and crying. “I haded a bad dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Princess, I know. I’ve got you, honey, you let it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not..not..mad?” She asked between sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>“Not mad at all. You can’t help your dreams, honey. Sometimes I have bad dreams too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do? What…what do you…you do when you…you have them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I cuddle with Regina. Do you want to come cuddle with us?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia nodded and rubbed her eyes. “Am I a baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Come on, sweetie, let’s go back to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma came back into the room where Regina was waiting. “Everything okay?” She asked as she reached for Mia.</p><p> </p><p>Mia went into Regina’s arms and held her. “I haded a bad dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Emma said when she has bad dreams, she cuddles you. Can I cuddle you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, honey.” Regina said, shifting so Mia was in her arms, but in the middle of the bed. “We’ll all cuddle.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for the three of them to fall back to sleep and when Regina woke up, she smiled at the sight that greeted her.  Emma was sprawled out starfish style and Mia had her upper half of her body on Emma’s stomach. She couldn’t help but take a picture before she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she came out, she wasn’t surprised to see Emma still sleeping, but Mia was awake and lying next to her now. “Honey? Are you crying?” Regina asked quietly and was surprised when the little one jumped up and came into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you left to go to heaven like Daddy did.” Mia cried and Regina left the room so as not to wake Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, no. I just went to take a shower. I’m sorry I worried you.” She said as she sat on Mia’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so sad. I thought it was my fault like when daddy left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, I’m sure that wasn’t your fault either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy said it was. She said I was so annoying that he drank too much and went to heaven. I don’t wanna be annoying and make you go to heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s heart broke for Mia. “Baby girl, your daddy drinking and going to heaven was not your fault. You are not annoying and I am right here.” She wiped at Mia’s tears. “Now, do you want to keep talking about this or do you want to get dressed and help me make breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna help.” Mia said, taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>The two did just that and just as they were finishing, Emma came down, refreshed and dressed. “Well you two got up early today.” She said, kissing Regina’s cheek and then Mia’s. “What did you make me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eggies and pannycakes and bacon! Gina said you love bacon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I sure do.”</p><p> </p><p>The three ate breakfast and spent the rest of the day together. They went to the park, went to a movie, had lunch at Granny’s, and met Zelena and Robyn. Mia was very good with the two year old and loved playing with her. At four, they had to take Mia back and after many hugs and kisses, Mia finally headed in holding Lily’s hand. “Wait.” She said and stopped and turned back to Regina and Emma who were still watching. “I love you both!”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled watery smiles. “We love you, sweetie.” Regina said.</p><p> </p><p>“We sure do, Princess. We’ll see you soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back!! A little angst ahead, but we like that, right?</p><p> </p><p>Read~Enjoy~Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Alicia said, barely registering that her crack pipe had fallen and was burning the wood of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“No. They were seen at the picnic with Mia and then Mia stayed at their house Tuesday night and it sounds like she’s staying there all this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia picked up her pipe and took another hit. “So, they think they can just take my kid? Why? Because they’re the Queen and the Savior? They think they can take Mia for free? I mean, they can have her, but they need to pay for her. I made the little twerp; I should get paid for her.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice laughed at her. “You lost your rights to her, you idiot. Why would they pay you when they can get her for free?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t signed my rights away yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not, but you haven’t done anything they asked for, so they may have already taken them away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. Court for that is in three weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you can’t really get her back.”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia glared. “Maybe not physically, but mentally she’s still mine. She believes I’m coming back for her and I can make her believe they won’t let me.” Alicia then decided to ignore that annoying voice in her head and went to go see her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Emma had taken all of Friday through Monday off so they could enjoy their time with Mia. It was decided they’d have a grill out Friday with both Emma and Regina’s family. They had been able to talk to Mia on the phone the night before and she had sounded so excited. The two had lunch together and then went to the orphanage to pick Mia up. They came into the office and could already tell that something was off.</p><p> </p><p>“LET ME SEE MY BABY!” A voice came from down the hall. “MIA! MIA COME DOWN TO MOMMY!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at Emma who looked back at her. “Come on.” She said, pulling her into an inner office. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to see us right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina held onto Emma’s arm. “What is she doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Let’s just lay low.”</p><p> </p><p>“MIA! MOMMY WANTS TO SEE YOU BUT THEY WON’T LET ME. THEY’RE TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME TO GIVE YOU TO REGINA AND EMMA! I WANT YOU, BABY GIRL, BUT THEY WON’T LET ME HAVE YOU. THEY’RE BAD PEOPLE, BABY GIRL.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grit her teeth, forcing herself to stay back. “She’s going to ruin all our progress with her lies.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door swung open and Lilly and Mal came in with who Emma presumed to be Mia’s mother. “That is enough, Alicia. You are not allowed to come in here and cause such a disturbance.” Mal looked over. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you two were in here.” She said, blowing air through the hair that was now in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“We thought we’d stay out of the way.” Regina said, glaring at the woman. “How dare you. How dare you tell your daughter such lies. If you really love her, if you really cared one little bit about her, you’d let her move on and be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia glared right back at her. “What would you know about it? You just go around taking kids that aren’t yours. If you want me to ‘let her go’ I’d be more than happy to; for a price.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma scoffed, no one noticing the door slightly opening. “You want to sell your baby? Is that what you’re saying? You don’t actually want her, but because we do, you are going to cause trouble unless we pay you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alicia crossed her arms. “Yep. She’s been a thorn in my side since the day she was born, so this would be the one good thing to come out of having her.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much?” Regina asked, reaching for her purse. “How much are you willing to sell your baby for?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t do that.” Maleficent said, standing tall. “This is not that kind of place. Alicia, the police will be here soon, and I am telling you right now that you are not allowed on the premises again without making an appointment. Regina and Emma, I urge you to go and get a restraining order as soon as possible so you won’t have to deal with this again.” She looked back at Alicia. “I urge you to drop this act and let your daughter move on with her life.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about my life?! No one ever took me in or helped me! Sure, I don’t want that little shit, but I want something in return!”</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t love me, Mommy?” Little Mia asked, her eyes filled with unshed tears. “Mommy, I love you! I tolded Emma and Gina that they can’t ‘dopt me ‘cuz you was gonna come back for me.” She moved closer to her mother. “I’m sorry I was annoying and a thorn and a shit. I’m sorry, mommy and I’ll be better. I’ll be so good for you, mommy, I pinky promise.” She said, holding up her pinky as tears went down her cheeks. “I can’t break a pinky promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I don’t want you, kid. I never wanted you. The only reason I had you was because your father said he’d take care of you and then he went and died.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…but you just was yelling that you love me and wanted to see me.” Mia said, her little body yearning to be held by her mother. It was all Emma could do to not pick her up and hug her. “Why don’t you want me? What did I do wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were born, Mia. That’s what you did wrong.” The woman said, glaring at the little girl. “Fuck this.” Alicia said, standing. “I can’t deal with this shit. I just wanted some money, but this isn’t worth it.” She looked at Mia. “You’re not worth it. You’re not worth anything and anyone who tells you differently is lying. You’re a waste of space and a waste of time. You shouldn’t even be alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough! You have no right to talk to her like that and lie to her like that.” Emma said, magic crackling in her fingertips. She knelt down by Mia, respecting her space. “Honey, you are an amazing little girl and you are worth anything and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia rolled her eyes. “She’s lying to you, kid. She just wants you to trust her so she can take you to her house and make you a slave. You’re worthless and you killed your…”</p><p> </p><p>“GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!” Regina let out, her magic escaping around her. “I will not allow you to talk to Mia like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, don’t gotta be so uptight. You may pop that vein on your forehead.” Alicia stated as Lilly grabbed her arm and pulled her out-for her safety more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Mia watched her go and then crumpled to the ground, finally letting her sobs and tears out. Mal went to go to her but stayed back when she noticed Emma sit on the floor next to her. “Mia, princess? Can I hold you?” Mia moved closer to Emma and let Emma pick her up and hold her. She rubbed Mia’s back as she gently rocked with her. “Let it out, baby girl.” She whispered as she rubbed her back. “Baby are you listening to me?” Mia nodded, though she was still silently crying. “Good, now you keep listening to me. You are not worthless, you hear me? You are not the reason your father died. You are not annoying, you are not a little shit, and you are not a thorn in my side.” She pulled back and cupped Mia’s cheeks, looking into those big blue eyes. “You are amazing. You are special. You are so important. You are worth more than anything in the world, my love. You mean so much to me and Regina, Princess. We love you so much and we will always love you.” She stroked her tears with her thumbs and then let the little one hug her again as she rubbed her back. “You are so, so very special.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat down behind Emma and stroked Mia’s hair. “She’s right, Mia. You mean everything to us. We can’t stop thinking about you or talking about you and just doing that makes us smile. We counted down the hours until we got to see you because that’s how special you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why doesn’t my mommy want me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed, closing her eyes. There was so much she wanted to say, but she knew better than to actually say it. “Honey, I think your mommy is sick right now. I do think she loves you, but remember what we talked about before?”</p><p> </p><p>“’Bout how she don’t know how to be a mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Honey Pie, I can’t tell you why she said all those bad and untrue things, but what I do know is one day, I would love to be your mommy and I promise I’ll love you so much.” Regina said, stroking her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Mia lifted her head and then stuck her hand out. “You pinkie promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and wrapped her pinky around Mia’s. “I pinkie promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mommy is a liar. I know you’d never make me be a slave, so maybe she is lying ‘bout everything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sniffed, so much of this bringing back memories of some of her foster homes. “I shouldn’t say this, but yes baby, she’s lying.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal cleared her throat. “I’m so sorry that happened.” She said softly as she watched Regina and Emma get Mia to calm down and comfort her. “Mia sweetie, do you still want to go to Emma and Gina’s house?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia nodded, though her thumb was in her mouth, she pulled it out enough answer. “Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma went to stand, but Mia held tighter onto her, so she used her magic to stand up. “Okay Princess, let’s get your stuff so we can go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it.” Regina stated. “You go get our special girl in the car.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a nod and looked at Mal. “Think it’s safe to go out there?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly came in and sighed. “She’s gone. Officer Justin from the Realm of Untold Stories took her to his station. He’ll be calling you later for a statement.”</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent gave a nod and then looked at Mia. “You go and have a fun weekend with Emma and Gina, okay? Try to forget what happened today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay.” She said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly, will you go up with Regina to get Mia’s stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Mal walked outside and when they got to the car, Emma rubbed Mia’s back. “Honey, I can’t hold you while Gina drives, but I’ll sit next to you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Emma.” She said and let Emma buckle her in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to shut the door and talk to Mal, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“O…okay.” She said but looked a bit nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how about if you hold onto my jacket? It’s like a suite of armor.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled a little. “Sure.” She took Emma’s red leather jacket and cuddled it. “It smells like you. I like it. You can talk to Mal now.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and closed the door and turned to face Mal. “I know we invited you and Lilly to the grill out tonight, but I don’t know that we’re still having it. I’ll talk to Regina, but we may postpone it to tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I completely understand. Emma, I know I’m not your mother or anything, but please put some protection around your house when you get home. I know you and Regina can protect yourselves, and Alicia isn’t much of a physical danger, but those words…”</p><p> </p><p>“Words can hurt more and last longer.” Emma said quietly. “I still hear the words from my childhood sometimes, as does Regina.” She gave a nod. “We will and we’ll get an order of protection.” Emma sighed, still feeling anger inside her. “I wasn’t expecting that, and I’m so scared it’s going to undo what we’ve done so far.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that, but look at how she’s clinging to you, Emma. You gave her space, you gave her a choice and respected her boundaries and though I know it killed you to not just wrap her in your arms, I think that meant a lot to her. She wants to go with you still, doesn’t want you out of her sight. Emma, I think whatever Alicia had planned backfired. I think this may have made up Mia’s mind on being with you and Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked through the window into the backseat and smiled softly when she saw Mia had her jacket over her like a blanket, thumb in her mouth and was smiling back up at her with all the trust in the world in those blue eyes. She blew her a kiss and then looked back at Mal. “I still wish it wouldn’t have happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Take her home and give her some extra loving. Go by her pace, Emma. For all we know, she may still want to see everyone to get her mind off of what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“True. I guess we’ll see.” Emma said and saw Regina coming over. She hugged her and gently kissed her. “Baby, I’m going to ride in back with Mia, if that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina kissed her back and gave a nod. “I expected that; of course, it’s okay. Let’s get her home.”</p><p> </p><p>They said their goodbyes and Emma sat in the back by Mia as they drove home. At first, Mia was quiet, but soon, she had her thumb out of her mouth and was looking out the window. “Is your family still gonna come over tonight to have that grill party?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the plan.” Regina said, glancing to the mirror and back on the road. “However, if you’d rather it just be us, that’s okay too. All you have to do is tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, Princess, it’s all up to you.” Emma stated, giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>Mia bit her lip for a bit. “I wanna see them, but I don’t wanna talk to them about my mom…about <em>her.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Honey, you don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about.” Emma stated, taking her hand. “However, if you do want to talk to me or Gina about it or how you’re feeling, we want you to. We want to know how you feel so we can help you feel better.” She shifted and looked into those blue eyes. “It’s good to let things out sometimes, Mia. If you don’t talk about your feelings, your fears, your thoughts, it can start to feel like it’s too much and like you have something heavy on your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like there’s something tight around your tummy too?” Mia asked, looking at Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Like something is squeezing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel that a lot.” Mia said, her eyes filling. “Especially when I think about Mommy. But then when I talk to you and Gina, or if I know I’m gonna be seeing you, I don’t feel it so much. Today though, right now I really feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Emma said, whishing she could just take the girl out of her seat and hold her. “I think we all feel it now after what happened. You know what? I’m just going to let out what I’m feeling so maybe that invisible snake will go away from my tummy.” She knew she should be watching what she was saying, knew from the classes they took that talking bad bout birth parents, but damnit, she didn’t care. “I am so mad about what happened!” She said, her voice raising, but in a way to scare Mia. “It’s not fair that she came and said all those mean things to you! I’m so angry with her for making you upset and for lying to you!” She took some deep breaths. “That feels better.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia watched and wiped her eyes and then closed them. “I’m so mad! I’m so mad at her for telling me she would come back for me when she never was gonna do that! I’m angry that she made me think she really loved me.” She balled her hands into fists. “I’m so mad at her for letting her friends hurt me! I’m mad that she didn’t used to feed me or take care of me or hug me or do any of the things that you and Gina do! I’m mad that she called me a shit and a thorn when all I did was try to be as good as I could be!” She took some deep breaths, tears streaming down her face. “I’m angry that my daddy left me with her, and I’m so pissed that my mommy said it was my fault! All I ever wanted was for my mommy to love me like other mommies love their kids. I just wanted her to hug me and tuck me in at night and not let me starve or get hurt. I was quiet when she told me to be quiet, I stayed in my room when she tolded me to, but I was never good enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Car seat laws be damned, Emma unbuckled Mia and pulled her into her arms, holding her tenderly and tight, letting her know she was safe. Regina had to pull over anyway, her vision was blurred with tears and once they were stopped, she got out and went to the back seat, rubbing Mia’s back. Everything Mia said, both women could relate to. Though Regina had a good relationship with her mother now, as a child, all she wanted was to be loved. Emma always had the feeling of not being good enough as a child and though she tried, no one wanted her. Both women knew how Mia was feeling, even if it was in different ways.</p><p> </p><p>“My precious baby girl.” Regina said, rubbing her back. “I promise you that we will never make you feel like that. You will always know that we love you, you will always be told how special you are. You will get hugs, you’ll get tucked in, you’ll be safe, my love, and you will always be more than good enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right, Princess.” Emma said softly, kissing her temple. “You will never feel those things again. No matter what, Mia, no matter if you come to us for foster care or we one day adopt you, you will always know how special you are. Even if you don’t want to live with us, we will make it a point to spend time with you and remind you that we love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia sniffed and looked at Emma and Regina. “Why? Why do you love me so much? You only knowed me a little and my…she knowed me for five years and she doesn’t love me. What if you won’t love me after five years?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, gods how Emma knew that feeling. Hell, she still sometimes felt like one of these days, people were going to stop loving her. She’d be damned if this little one ever felt like that. “Because we just do, baby. I know it’s hard to understand, but ever since that first day we met you in the park, we loved you. You are so special, and we knew you were meant to be ours. Our hearts loved you right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“We know it’s hard to understand, sweetie, but she’s right. We saw you and we knew. We knew we would love you and that we wanted you in our lives. You are so special to us, my love, and I hope that one day, you will understand that and believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at Regina. “I do believe it, Gina. I believe it cuz I feel the same way. When I’m with you, I feel safe and I feel happy and I forget about everything before. When I’m at the orphanage, I hate it. I feel sad and alone, but now, I think of you and I feel all happy inside.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “I know I said before that I didn’t want you to ‘dopt me b’cuz my mommy was gonna take me back, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to be with you and not with her. After today, I never wanna see her again.” She wrapped her arms around Emma. “I don’t even wanna call her mommy. She’s not a mommy, she’s not my mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma kissed Mia’s forehead. “Honey, do you feel better? Is that tummy snake gone or at least not squeezing so tight?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia blew her nose in the tissue Regina gave her and smiled. “I think it’s gone. Sometimes it comes back though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know honey, but I’m so glad it’s gone for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can go home now.” Mia said. “I mean your home.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call it your home.” Regina said softly, unable to stop herself from taking her from Emma’s arms and hugging her. “Our home.” She said before putting Mia back in the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled. “Our home.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride back was a bit more relaxed as Mia started talking once Emma asked her about her few days they had been apart.</p><p> </p><p>Once home, Regina took Mia up to her room so she could put her stuff on her shelves like she liked to do. “I really get to stay all weekend? Two whole nights?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two whole nights, baby girl.” Regina said, tapping her nose. She sat on the girl’s bed and watched as Mia looked at the clothes in her closet. “Honey, do you still want to have a grill out tonight or do you want it to be just me, you, and Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“I still want the grill out. I wanna play with baby Robyn and meet Neal.” She said and bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that sounds good. Baby? Is there something you want to ask or say? You can say or ask anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I maybe wear some of the clothes from my closet? They’re so pretty and new and I really wanna wear a dress.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled. “Sure, baby, those are your clothes.” She went to the closet and pulled out some summer type dresses that weren’t too dressy. “These would be good for a grill out and if you wear some little shorts underneath, you can still play without worrying about anyone seeing your undies.” She said with a wink as she lay the dresses on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at the four options and then picked the green one that had little pink polka dots on it. “I like this one. Do I gots any green shorts?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we got some.” Regina said and opened a drawer. “Yes, these would be perfect. Honey, all these clothes are yours okay? You can look through the closet and the dressers and if there’s anything we missed, or that you want, you tell us, and we’ll get it for you. Also, those shoes at the bottom of the closet are yours too. Mal gave us your clothes and shoe sizes, so they all should fit you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia listened as she changed and then smiled. “Thank you so much.” She said and picked out a pair of sandals. “Does this match?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “Yes. The pink matches the polka dots. Try them on.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia did so and smiled. “They fit perfectly!” She got up and hugged Regina. “Thank you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very welcome.” Regina stated, hugging her back.</p><p> </p><p>The two went downstairs and found Emma, who was on the phone. “Emma! Like my dress?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked up and smiled, putting her hand over the phone. “I love it, Princess. Give me five minutes and I’ll be right with you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay.” Mia said with a smile. She and Regina then decided to go outside so Regina could make sure the patio would be ready for their company later.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Emma came out and smirked as she hugged Regina from behind. “Hey Mama. How is everything going?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and leaned back into Emma. “Everything is going great. She’s playing on the swing and said she can’t wait to see everyone for dinner. Who were you talking go?”</p><p> </p><p>“The police from <em>her </em>realm. She can’t be held more than 24 hours because she didn’t technically do anything other than cause a disturbance. However, she has been told she is not allowed into Old Storybrooke and my dad, Mulan, Thomas, and Killian have all been informed at the station. Mal said to put a protection spell over the house, but do you think that’s necessary?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina thought a bit. “Maybe not an actual protection spell, but a spell for an alarm for if any non-family enters the property.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s not technically family and neither are Mal or Lilly. What if we do something after the grill out? Everyone here will know, so she’s pretty safe tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma!” Mia said, running over and jumping into Emma’s arms. “Gina said maybe you could use your magic and make me a playhouse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did she?” Emma asked, giving Regina a wink. “I’m sure I can. You tell me what you want it to look like. Colors and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia closed her eyes. “I want it to look like a castle! With towers and a bridge with water around it. I want it to be white walls and a purple roof and maybe a slide coming down from one of the towers. Oh, and bright pink flowers in the windows.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled and focused on her magic in the corner of the back yard where a spot was waiting for just this. “How about a fence around the water so no one slips in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s a very good idea. A pink fence with purple posts.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma created what Mia said she wanted, and Mia opened her eyes. “Wow! Oh, Emma! It’s perfect!” Regina looked over and was impressed. It was scaled down, but it was perfect for kids and the towers were tall. While the towers were about two floors, the inside was only one while what would be the second floor had guard rails around it, making Regina think that could be a play spot. Mia noticed that and looked at Emma. How do I get to the slide off the tower?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned. “Go inside and find out.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia ran over the drawbridge door and into the castle. She saw a play kitchen with all the toys to go with it in the front on the right and behind that was a play library with real books. On the other side was a room filled with pillows and blankets and a real TV. “Wow!” She whispered and went to the back left room – the only one with a door. She opened it and smiled seeing a spiral staircase. Going up, she could imagine herself in a real castle and when she opened the door at the top, she found the top of the castle had more play stuff. There was outdoor furniture and play swords and other things she’d check out later. She went to the other tower and went down the spiral slide before running back to Emma and hugging her. “It’s perfect! Thank you so much, Mama…I mean Emma!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma picked her up and hugged her. “You’re so welcome, Princess.” She placed kisses all along her face. “I have one more surprise for you.” She said, putting her down and then making a big box appear in front of Mia. “When I was little, I always wanted one of these, but everyone said I couldn’t because I was a girl. Well girls can play with these too, and I couldn’t stop myself from getting it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled as she came over, bringing both her and Emma a chair. “You’re already spoiling her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush.” Emma said as Mia opened the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow! Ma..Emma that’s so cool!” She pulled the vehicle out of the box and then the remote. Emma already had it all ready and she flipped the switches.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an all-terrain remote-control vehicle. That means it will work on grass, dirt, mud, sand, even snow and ice. Also, if you push that blue button, it’ll work in water!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled, shaking her head. “You wanted one of those when you were little?”</p><p> </p><p>“You bet I did. I almost got one for Henry, but he didn’t want one. Though, that was when we were in New York and he was so pissed at me for not telling him about Neal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, the whole ‘pizza doesn’t lie’ phase.” Regina said with a chuckle. “Well, maybe we’ll have to get you one too so you can Mia can race.” She lowered her voice as they watched Mia drive it around the castle and in and out of the moat. “Honey, she’s called you Mama twice now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I kind of ignored it because I don’t want her to think she did anything wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe we need to tell her that.” Regina stated. “I know it’s soon, but maybe she needs to know that she can call us that if she wants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Emma said and smiled as Mia came back over. “Hey Princess. You like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it! It even went up the slide!” She said before sitting on Regina’s lap. “How much longer until other kids come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe an hour or two.” Emma said. “Honey, you know earlier when you called me Mama?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked down. “I’m sorry. That’s what I call you in my head, but I didn’t mean to call it out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma lifted her chin and smiled. “Honey, you don’t have to be sorry. When you said that, my heart filled even more. You don’t have to call me Mama, but if you want to, you certainly can.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled and looked at Regina. “Can I call you Mama too? Or maybe Mommy; then I’ll have a mommy and a mama.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled, happy tears in her eyes. “Yes, baby girl. You can call me anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia hugged her. “I love you, mommy.” She then moved to Emma and hugged her. “I love you, Mama.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugged her back. “We love you, Mia. Now, if you call us Emma or Gina, that’s okay too. There’s no rule as to what you have to call us, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay.” She said with a smile. “Mama, can you call your mommy and ask her to come now with Neal?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled. “Honey, he’s still in school for another half hour. I’ll send her a text to come over as soon as she can.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see if Autie Zelena will bring Robyn over.” Regina stated, knowing a two-year-old wasn’t nearly as fun as a seven-year-old. “She can’t play on the same things, but she’d still be someone to play with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina got her phone out and called Zelena while Emma texted first her mother, then Mal to let her know they were still on for that night.</p><p> </p><p>Zelena was more than happy to come over early and Mia was having fun pushing a very happy Robyn around in her stroller for a while. The sisters sat at the table watching and sipping lemonade as Emma started getting the grill and everything ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Mia, this is the HOT ZONE.” Emma said with dramatic effect. “That means, do not enter.” With her magic, she put fencing around the grill. “We don’t want anyone to get burned.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Cora, Mal, Lilly, Snow, David, and Neal were there, and everyone was laughing and chatting while Mia and Neal got along right away. Mia took Neal into the castle and let him drive her new toy for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re getting along so well.” Snow said to Emma as they watched them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m so glad. She’s so good, but I’m waiting to see her other side. We all know that no child is perfect and to be honest, I want to see her other side. That would mean she’s comfortable with us. I mean, it’s one thing to call us Mama and Mommy, but it’s another to feel safe enough to be naughty.”</p><p> </p><p>“See? I knew you’d be perfect for her.” Mal said with a grin. “You get it. You get her. I mean, I hate the reason you get it, but you do and that’s good for her.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Emma to get her ‘wish’, as it turned out. Neal came out of the castle crying, running to his father. “Daddy! She hit me!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Emma both looked to the castle and saw Mia looking out the window, an angry look on her face. Emma looked to Regina. “Want me to handle it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it, baby.” Regina said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before going to the castle. She knocked on the door and then went in. “Honey? What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia was sitting on a chair with her arms crossed, a pout on her face. “Neal was saying that Emma loved him more because he’s her brother, but I said Emma loved me more because she wanted to ‘dopt me. He kept saying that wasn’t true and he wouldn’t stop, so I hit him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand you were upset, Mia, but it’s not okay to hit someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“My old mommy hit me when she got mad – so did her friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how did you feel when that happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad.” Mia said with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, honey. It’s not okay to hit. We will talk about this, but for now, I think you need a time out.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Mia said, folding her arms more.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia, come on. One time out and then you can tell Neal you’re sorry and you can play again.” Regina said, holding her hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don’t want a time out!” Mia yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed and went to her, picking her up. “Mia, you have five minutes. If you’re going to argue, you’ll get longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia started kicking and flailing and screaming. “I DON’T WANT A TIME OUT! PUT ME DOWN! YOU PROMISED TO NEVER HURT ME!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma could hear and wanted so badly to go to Regina, but she knew Regina could handle it. The others were politely acting as though they didn’t hear anything as Regina came by with a screaming Mia and went into the house. She gave Emma a look – reassuring her she was fine and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia, I’m not hurting you. I’m not going to spank or hit you; I’m just putting you in time out.” She sat her on the chair allocated for such things and went to the timer. “I’ll start this as soon as you’ve calmed down.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia stopped screaming and folded her arms and Regina started the timer. This was honestly the last thing she wanted to do after what happened that day but follow through was a must in parenting.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, David was talking to Neal. “Neal, it’s not good that she hit you, but I want to know why. Did you do or say something to upset her?” The way the boy looked down gave away that he knew he did something, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. “Neal, I need to know the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal let out a sigh. “I said that Emma loves me more than she loves Mia because she’s my sister. She’s not even Mia’s mommy, so she loves me more.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes; she loved her brother, but of course his comment would make Mia upset. She looked at her father who gave her a nod and went to Neal, kneeling down. “Neal, that wasn’t a very nice thing to say. I do love you; I love you very much. I love her too though, and it’s not okay to tell anyone that someone loves you more. How would you feel if I told you that Daddy loves me more because I’m his daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>Neal looked down again. “Not good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Buddy, I love you and I love Mia, just in different ways. You are my brother, and she will hopefully be my daughter soon, just like Henry is my son. I love all of you so much, there’s no way I could love one of you more than the other. Honey, I know you didn’t mean to, but you really hurt her feelings. She’s had a rough day already and already felt unloved.” Of course, he couldn’t’ have known, but she wanted him to understand that words hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Emma. I’m sorry I hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave him a hug. “Can you tell her that after her time out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He looked at his dad. “Do I have to have a time out too?”</p><p> </p><p>David looked to Emma and Snow and then shook his head. “No. However, this is your one and only warning, Neal. If you say things like that again, you will have a time out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. But I think I’ll just sit here until she comes out.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma went back to the grill and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Kid punishes himself?” She asked her mother. “Not that it’s a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes he does. I think he feels really bad and is afraid you and Regina will be mad. Thank you for talking to him, Em.”</p><p> </p><p>Back in the kitchen, the timer went off and Regina knelt in front of Mia. “Your time out is over now. Can you tell me why you were in time out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuz I hitted Neal.” She said and then her eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry, Mommy. I didn’t mean to be bad, I promise. When he was saying that, the tummy snake came back and I was feeling really sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, baby girl. Next time, instead of getting mad and hitting someone, you find an adult to talk to, okay?” She placed a kiss on Mia’s forehead. “I still love you very much and so does Mama Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do? You still wanna ‘dopt me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much so. Come on, let’s go tell Neal you’re sorry and then we can be done with all this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will Neal still wanna play?” She asked, taking Regina’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet he will.”</p><p> </p><p>The two went outside and Mia went over to Neal. “I’m sorry I hitted you. I shouldn’t have gotten so pissed off.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma winced, trying hard not to laugh, but making a mental note to talk to Mia about language later. She’d had enough for now, so that could wait.</p><p> </p><p>Neal smiled. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I said those things that hurt you. Emma loves you very much, Mia.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled and hugged him. “Wanna go play again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” He took her hand and the two went off as if nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you got your wish.” Mal said with a grin as Emma added hotdogs next to the steaks on the grill.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit. I could have been much worse, but it is oddly comforting to know she is feeling more comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but she asked if we still wanted to adopt her.” Regina said with a sigh, handing Emma a beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, she will do that for a while. Sure, she hasn’t been through numbers of foster homes, but she was neglected by her mother more than once. She will question us about adoption, about our love and she may even test us. We have to be prepared for that and ready for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s different from Henry, but I get it. I know there’s no magical way to reassure her, no matter how badly I wish there was.”</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was enjoyed by all and Snow and Zelena insisted on letting them clean up while Emma started a small fire in the firepit. After s’mores, jokes, stories, and a little bit of singing, the guests left, and Regina carried a sleeping Mia up to her room. Emma locked up, put up a protection charm and then went upstairs, leaning on Mia’s door as she watched Regina change her and tuck her in. Mia didn’t wake the whole time and once she was under her covers, Emma brought her doll over and kissed Mia’s head. Regina did the same and then the two made their way to their room.</p><p> </p><p>Regina told her about the conversation she’d had with Mia while Emma told her about what Neal had said. “Kids don’t always get what they’re saying is hurtful, but I hope he doesn’t do that again. I get he didn’t know what happened to her today, but it was literally the worst day to have done that.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “I know, baby, but he’s seven. Cut him a bit of a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Emma sighed and then chuckled. “She’s going to be the most spoiled girl in Storybrooke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right she is. However, she’s not going to be a brat. We’ll make sure of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think you’ve seen the last of me?” Alicia stated, pacing back and forth in front of 108. “Oh, you haven’t. You can protect her now, but you won’t always be with her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back!! Don’t tell my other stories, but this one is honestly one of my favorites 😊 I was so happy when I saw it was the next on the list to be update. Anyway, not much else to say haha</p><p>Read~Enjoy~Review</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sunday was spent doing basically whatever little Mia wanted to do. Emma and Regina knew in the future, should Mia come live with them, that every day couldn’t be like this, but today could be so it would be. Currently they were in the park after having a lunch at Granny’s and Emma was sitting on a park bench watching Regina play with Mia in the tire swing.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s adorable, Swan.” Came a voice and Emma smiled as the man sat down. “She’s a good mix of you and Regina; almost as if she was made from you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Killian.” Emma said, her smile never leaving her face. “I know it sounds crazy, but I already love her so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not crazy at all.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a bit before Emma looked at him. “What’s up? I know you didn’t come here just to sit and watch me watch them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you see…” He said, scratching the back of his neck. “I kinda drew the short straw and came here to ask your permission for something.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma cocked an eyebrow. “Intriguing. Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat. “I may have inadvertently started seeing someone but before we take it further, she insists we have your permission but also doesn’t want to ask you herself.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “You don’t need my permission to date, Killian. I’m married to Regina – happily, I may add. Yes, we had a past and yes, I can say there was a time…”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, I know.” Killian interrupted. “It’s not about that. I know that you and I are much better as friends and you and Regina are a better couple than we would ever be. It’s just…the Lass…well she says she has a history of betraying you and doesn’t want to do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smirked a bit. “Lilly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. She’s insistent on getting your permission.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have it. Honestly, I think you two would make a perfect couple. Careful with her mother though, she’s pretty protective.”</p><p> </p><p>Killian chuckled. “Aye, I’ve seen. Thanks, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks needed. I’ll text Lilly now.” She said and bid him goodbye. Emma got her phone out and was texting to Lilly when another body sat by her. She assumed it was Regina and smiled before looking up. “How’s…” She stopped frozen. “What the hell are you doing here? You’re not allowed here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you all nice and cozy with that pirate just now? Did your wife see? If she didn’t, I got pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. We’re all friends and Regina knows who my heart belongs to.”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia shrugged. “Doesn’t mean she wants her whore wife tramping around town.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough.” Emma said, gritting her teeth. She tapped on the number for the station, but Alicia hit the phone out of Emma’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think so, Savior. I’m not here to hurt you or Mia.” She looked around. “I’m here to get what’s coming to me. Pay up. Your wife was willing before the dragon lady stopped her. Now’s your chance to get rid of me for good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not paying you for Mia. It’s not legal, moral, or right. You gave her up, you neglected, abused, starved, and abandoned her. You have no right to anything anymore.” Emma used her magic and got her phone, dialing the number to the station.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! Mama watch me!” Both Emma and Alicia looked over to see Mia at the top of the slide. The girl saw Alicia and froze, her carefree look of happiness vanished in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“She calls you Mama?” Alicia asked with a growl. Before Emma could do anything, Alicia was up and heading to the slide. “You do not call that woman your mama! She is nothing to you. I am your mother!”</p><p> </p><p>Mia was now at the bottom of the slide, her arms crossed, glaring right back at the woman. “You’re not my mother!”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia sighed and knelt down. “Baby girl, I am your mother. I love you so much and miss you. I want to take you home with me and cuddle and love you like we did when you were little.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Emma were there in a flash, Emma picking Mia up. Mia, however, kicked and squirmed out of Emma’s arms and looked at her mother. “You…you said you didn’t love me yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do love you, baby girl. I love you so much. They made me say those things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is enough! You’re not supposed to be near us.” Regina stated, seeing Mia getting sucked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Those bad voices, baby. The ones that make me do bad things.” Alicia held her arms out. “I want you with me, Mia. You’re mine. Please baby, please come home with Mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina picked Mia up and walked away as Emma kept Alicia still with magic. The police cruiser came, and Mia started kicking. “I want my mommy! She didn’t mean to say those things! Put me down! I wanna be with her!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina felt hot tears in her eyes, but held onto the little one, knowing this was what was best for her. After Alicia had been arrested, Emma came over and saw both Regina and Mia upset. How the hell was she supposed to fix this? “Why were you talking to her?” Regina asked, hurt in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was texting Lilly and didn’t even see her come over. She just sat down and started talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did she say?” Mia asked, her big blue eyes swimming with tears. “Did she say she wants me back?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed, deciding to be honest. Fuck pussyfooting around. “No baby. She wanted me to pay her.” Emma knelt down and took Mia’s hands. “Honey, I don’t know why she’s saying all these things to confuse you, but she wanted me to give her money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Money for what?” Mia asked. “To…to buy me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She said if we give her money, she’d leave for good. But honey, we can’t do that because it’s against the law.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…so she doesn’t love me?” Mia asked, her face crumpling. “She doesn’t want me to go home and cuddle with her? Why…why did she say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma closed her eyes. “I don’t know honey. I don’t know why she’s doing this to you.” Though of course Emma did know why. She knew Alicia was trying to at most turn Mia against them, and at the least, confuse the poor child.</p><p> </p><p>“But she said the voices made her say the bad things. Maybe she means the good things.” Mia said. “Maybe I should go back to the orphanage and wait for her to come get me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, she won’t be coming to get you.” Regina said softly. “She’s with the police.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they’ll bring her to get me.” Mia said, hope in her voice. “I need to go back.”</p><p> </p><p>Though it broke Emma’s heart, she knew they couldn’t keep her if she wanted to go back. “I’ll call Mal.” She said sadly and stepped away.</p><p> </p><p>Regina felt the lump in her throat but did her best not to show how upset she was. “If that’s what you want to do, then we’ll take you back.” She said, blinking at her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I wanna go back and wait for my mommy. That was my real mommy, Gina, not the one that was saying mean things yesterday. Mommy must have taken the bad medicine yesterday and that’s why she was so mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed, wishing she could just erase all memories of Alicia from Mia, but knowing that wouldn’t be the right thing to do. “Honey, she…” She stopped herself. “I love you, Mia, so if that’s what you want to do, then that’s what we’ll do.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma came back and it was obvious that she had been crying while talking to Mal. “Okay, we can stop at home and get your stuff and then take you back…if that’s really what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Mia said and smiled. “Thanks Emma.” She then turned and went to the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma.” The blonde said softly with a sigh. “I’ve gotten used to Mama.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina held Emma tightly. “I know, baby. This is just a small step back, but we can’t give up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Emma said but sighed again. “This is so stupid, but this is bringing up those old feelings of rejection. I know I can’t hold this against her, but my heart hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not stupid, baby. Your feelings are not stupid. You are right though that we can’t hold this against her. That little girl is so confused right now and is in store for a huge let down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Mal said to maybe not go too far in case she changes her mind and wants to come back, but I think she believes Alicia is going to pick her up and they’ll go home and be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to say this, but maybe she needs to experience this to let go of that fantasy.” Regina said as they then headed for the car where Mia was standing and waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the car, Emma quietly put Mia in her seat and the little one took her hand and looked at her. “Are you mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “No, I’m not mad at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crying.” Mia said, wiping one of Emma’s tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just…sad. I’ll be okay.” Emma said and tapped the girls nose before closing the door and getting into the driver’s seat. Regina sat in the passenger seat, putting her hand over Emma’s on the arm rest.</p><p> </p><p>Mia watched them and started to feel bad. “I didn’t mean to make you sad, Emma.” She noticed Emma wince a bit. “You said I didn’t have to call you Mama. Are you sad ‘cuz I’m calling you Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“No baby girl. You’re absolutely right and I did say you didn’t have to call me mama. I’m not sad because of that or because of you. I’m…I’m sad that…” Emma sighed; she’d already crossed the line once today. “I’m just sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia was quiet for the drive and Regina took her inside to get her things as Emma waited outside. In the house, Mia looked at the picture that was on the table by her bed of her, Emma, and Regina from the picnic. “I’m making you guys sad, aren’t I? I don’t mean to make you sad, but I just wanna go back so my mommy can get me.” She looked at Regina. “Do…do you and Emma still love me?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina got on her knees and pulled Mia into a hug. “We will love you forever, Mia. I promise you that.”</p><p> </p><p>The drive back to the orphanage was quiet and once there, the two women brought Mia into Mal’s office. Mal looked at her friends sadly. “Stay here. I’ll be right back to talk.” The two sat down, Emma grabbing some tissue and dabbing at her eyes. Mal took Mia back to play with the other kids before going back to her office. She hugged both Regina and Emma tightly, knowing they’d need it. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but this is normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Emma sighed, frustrated with herself. “I don’t know why I’m taking this so hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s another form of rejection, Emma.” Mal said softly. “At least, that’s how it feels. It feels like she is rejecting you for the idea of something that will never be.” She held onto Emma’s shoulders. “But we know that’s not going to happen, Emma. We know Alicia will not get Mia back, nor will she actually try. She’s been given so many chances and she never took them. She’s not rejecting you, my dear, she’s holding onto hope and it honestly saddens me to say she just may need to have that hope shattered before she will allow you and Regina to fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and hugged Mal again. “If she changes her mind, please call us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do if she doesn’t change her mind?” Regina asked, coming over and putting her arm around Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“We slow down this process.” Mal stated. “Do you two still want to go through this with her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” They both said together.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to give up on her.” Emma stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you don’t. We go at her pace. It may take a few days for her to realize her mother isn’t coming back for her, but once she does, I suspect she will want to be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need her to know she’s welcomed with us.” Emma stated. “Can I please see her before we go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Mal pressed a button. “Please bring our little Mia in my office.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and when Mal opened it, Mia was standing there. “I thought you left and didn’t say goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never, Princess.” Emma said, holding out her arms. Mia ran to them and hugged Emma. “Mia honey, I know you want to be here right now, and that’s okay, but if you change your mind or if you want to see us, you just tell Mal or Lilly and they’ll let us know. We love you and we want to see you and talk to you whenever we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia hugged Regina and then looked at them. “You guys still love me? Even though I’m making you sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course we do. I pinky promised you that I’d always love you and I won’t break it.” Regina said, kissing Mia’s nose. “We love you very, very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call us, okay?” Emma said and Mia nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma took a deep breath and took Regina’s hand, walking out of the office. They got in the car and drove home. Emma parked the car and sat back, just staring out the window. Regina looked over and took Emma’s hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it. The blonde closed her eyes. “She should be with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, my love. I’m sorry she’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault. I should have just fucking paid the woman. We should just pay her.” Emma said, tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what? We pay her, she leaves us alone until the money is gone, and then she comes back for more. Emma, we can’t buy her like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I just…it hurts, Regina.” Emma said, letting out actual cries. Regina hadn’t seen Emma cry like this for a long time and she enveloped her wife used her magic to bring her inside, sitting them on their sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Let it out, Emma.” Regina said, rocking back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I…I don’t know why…I…it just hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare apologize, Emma. Never apologize for having feelings.” She rubbed Emma’s chest where her heart was. “I wish I could take this pain away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t it hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I think it’s harder on you, baby.” Regina said, stroking the freckles on Emma’s cheek. “Because I haven’t had half the rejection in my life that you have.” She ran her fingers through Emma’s hair, trying to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a child. I’m letting a five-year-old bring me to tears.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled softly. “Because you have the most amazing heart.” Regina shifted a bit. “I think this is more than rejection, my love. I think you know what’s in store for our little Mia and it hurts you to know the pain she’s going to be in.” She stroked Emma’s cheek again. “You’re already hurting for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. I don’t know. I just feel so many emotions right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina bit her lip. “You know, we’re both getting older. You could be going through…”</p><p> </p><p>“Finish that sentence and I swear you’ll regret it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled and held her hands up in surrender. “Okay, I give. Baby let’s try to forget this. Let’s have a date night. We haven’t really had much time just us without focusing on Mia or the family.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about a date night in?” Emma asked, grabbing a tissue. “We can order in and watch cheesy movies on Netflix. Or, we could even watch those documentaries you love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Emma dear, it’s okay to admit you like them.” Regina said with a smirk. “Tony’s Pizzeria, Granny’s, or Lumiere’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, Lumiere’s please. Cheese ravioli with shrimp and Alfredo sauce. Oh, and a whole basket of garlic bread sticks.”</p><p> </p><p>“And a side salad?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “I suppose, though I honestly think that gorging myself with carbs is the way to go tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that now, but in the morning, you’ll regret it.” Regina stated, kissing Emma’s cheek before going to place their order. While she was gone, Emma used her magic, closing the curtains and making a nest of pillows and blankets. She and Regina used to have date nights like this all the time and they always loved them. Maybe a night to themselves was exactly what they needed.</p><p> </p><p>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t wanna go inside!” Mia crossed her arms and pouted. “My mommy is coming for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, it’s time to go inside.” Lilly said softly, coming over and kneeling down. “Your mommy can’t come here unless she calls first, and she hasn’t called. It’s time to go in and eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at Lilly with tears. “She’s gonna come for me. I know she is.” She looked around the yard one last time before taking Lilly’s hand and going inside. She suddenly felt very sad and lonely but decided not to say anything. The little one sat down with the others and quietly started eating.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you even here?” One of the older girls asked quietly. “You have a chance to be with two women who love you and instead you come back here because you think your loser birth mother will come for you? How dumb are you?” The other girls laughed, but Mia stayed quiet, staring at her food. “Seriously, Mia, Regina is like the Queen of this whole town! How could you say no to her?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia gave a shrug. “I just wanna be with my mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>The older girl sighed. “Mia, your mommy isn’t coming for you.” She said softly, more kind than before. “You’ve been given such an amazing chance, Mia. Take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But my mommy…”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times has your mom said she’d come back for you?” Mia shrugged. “And how many times has she come for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“None.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Now, have Emma or Regina ever broken any of their promises?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I only know’d them a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but they tell you they love you, right? Tell you they’ll take care of you and get you things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’d say goodbye to them to come here and wait for something that will never happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, shouldn’t we stop that conversation?” Lilly asked in a whispered hush as she and Mal watched over the kids.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It’s not like they’re saying anything mean. They’re telling her what we have, but maybe coming from other kids, it’ll mean more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mia, I came here thinking the same as you; that my mom would come and get me and we’d be happy together. I passed three families wanting to adopt me but I wouldn’t let them. Now, I’m still here, my mom is long gone, and no one wants me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly sighed and put her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Rylee honey, that’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is. No one even looked at me at the picnic. It’s okay; I did it to myself. I just don’t want Mia to make the same mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly sat on a chair next to the girls. “That’s very kind of you, Rylee, but I happen to know of a woman who is very interested in spending more time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rylee’s eyes lit up. “Really? Was she at the picnic?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she wasn’t there. Come to my office after you eat and we’ll talk about it. In the meantime, be a little easy on Mia okay? She’s confused and could use your support.”</p><p> </p><p>Rylee nodded and looked at Mia. “I’m sorry, Mia. I just want you to take the chance you were given, but I’ll leave you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Mia said and then picked at her food. After eating, Mia went to the media room and sighed as she sat to watch TV with the others. If she’d have stayed with Emma and Regina, she’d be cuddled with them, watching a movie and probably eating ice cream. She then went to her room and sat on the window seat, sighing and looking out into the yard. There was movement by the gate, and she gasped. “Mommy.” She said quietly and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>The woman gestured to her and she nodded and went and put her shoes on. She was quiet as she stuck to the shadows in the hallway towards the back door. She heard Rylee talking to Lilly in her office and held her breath as she crossed the doorway unseen. Somehow, she got outside without being detected. Or so she thought. The minute she got to the gate and opened it, all outside lights turned on and Mia could hear her name being called.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia, come on.” Alicia said, grabbing her daughter’s hand and pulling her into the surrounding woods. Mia ran with her mother, wishing she could tell Rylee that she told her so. Alicia basically threw Mia in the car and went in her seat and started it, taking off and watching the skies – which Mia thought was odd.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” She asked, trying to buckle herself in. “I don’t have a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sitting on a seat.” Alicia said, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a special kid seat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuz you’re not a special kid.” Alicia snapped and Mia looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you take your bad medicine, mommy? You’re saying bad things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not. I just said you’re not a special kid. Truth hurts sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you come to get me?”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia sighed. “So those bitches give me money like I deserve. Now shut the fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked down, the tummy snake squeezing her. “I don’t feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.” Alicia said and pulled over. “Come on, we have to leave the car here.”</p><p> </p><p>The two got out and Mia followed her mom to a pickup truck that was running. “Get in the back.” A man’s voice said, and Alicia picked Mia up and put her in the bed of the truck, getting in after her.</p><p> </p><p>As the truck drove on dusty roads, Mia was certain she’d fly out each time they hit a bump or a curve. She tried holding onto her mother’s hand, but Alicia pushed her off. The little one curled herself up and tried hard not to cry. She wanted Emma and Regina right now, but she was scared she’d never see them again. The truck stopped and Alicia pulled on her arm. “Come on. We have to hide out for a while.” She took Mia and went into a small shed like building.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy it stinks in here.” Mia said, covering her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. This is the best I can do. I’m sorry it’s no mansion, my lady.” She said, rolling her eyes. “Mia, just go to bed. There’s a mattress over there with blankets and a pillow all set up for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t sleep. If I do, I’ll sleep by you.” Alicia watched her daughter lay down and got her phone out. She prepared a text and hit send, the message going to Regina, Emma, Lilly, and Maleficent.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even try to track this as you will not be able to. I have Mia and as of now she is unharmed. I don’t want to hurt her, but the longer I go without what I want, the more apt I will be to take my anger out on her. I want two million dollars. I think Mia is worth that, and that would be enough for me to start a new life outside of Storybrooke. She will be yours for good if you leave the money at the troll bridge tomorrow at noon and then leave. Don not stick around. If it’s there, I’ll have Mia returned by twelve thirty. Don’t give me what I want, and you’ll never see her again. ~Alicia.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back. **trigger warning** this chapter contains abuse. Sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Read*Enjoy*Review*DON’T STEAL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 5</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina both looked at their phones and sat up, their happy bubble popped. They looked at each other and then Regina’s phone rang, showing it was Mal. “Mal…what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not lying. She…Mia left or was taken or whatever. Fuck. I’m so sorry, I was too late when the security lights came on. I don’t know how she got out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mal, it’s okay. Did you call the police?” Regina asked, trying to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly is talking to them right now.” Mal said and Emma got up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going in.” Emma said. “I want to be at the station and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma no.” Regina said, standing. “You know you can’t.” She lowered her voice. “Emma, they won’t let you do anything there. Stay here and we can do our own search.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina hung up with Maleficent and then went to the hall where Emma was putting on her boots. “Emma? What if we…what if we do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, pay her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but with our own restrictions. We tell her we will pay her, but only if she meets us at the town line with Mia. Once she’s over the line, I can put a protection spell up so she can’t come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chewed on her lip. “What do we tell everyone else? What do we tell Mia?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…you’re right. I don’t want her to see her mother sell her. However, we can still do this. I can text her that we will have the money there at midnight, she can have Mia to the orphanage at 11:30, and I can go with Alicia to make sure she crosses the boarder.”</p><p> </p><p>“All my police instincts are saying that’s not a good idea, but…my motherly instincts say to do it.” Emma scratched her head. “I guess it doesn’t hurt to text her and try it. But Regina…gods I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed, knowing Emma was right. “Call your dad. See what he says.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I do that, you know that means if he doesn’t agree, then we can’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But let’s just see what he would do if it were you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and got her phone out, calling her dad. “Dad, did you hear what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Emma, I can’t let you work the case, but I’d really like you and Regina here to kind of be in with what’s going on. We may use the two of you to get to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad we will, but I have to ask you something.” Emma said and bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, I know what you’re thinking, and I know why you’re thinking it. If it were me in your situation, I’d be thinking the same thing. But Emma, please don’t do it. Think about it, baby girl; let’s say in 13 years when she’s 18, she goes looking for her birth mother – which we know can happen, and she finds out you and Regina bought her. How do you think she’d feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe betrayed? Used, like a doll or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. I know it’s tempting, and I’d be tempted too, but honey, it’s not worth it. Let us handle it. Come in and help with what we do, but don’t do anything on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a nod. “We’ll be right there.” She hung up and told Regina what her dad stated. “He’s right, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed. “I know. I knew he’d have the right answer. I hate it, but he’s right. Let’s go to the station.”</p><p> </p><p>They used their magic, neither one feeling safe enough to drive and once there, Regina got to work while Emma sat a bit stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think what we need to do is make her think you two are agreeing with this.” David said, pouring coffee. “However, let’s see if we can get her to call you. Tell her you want to make sure she actually has Mia and you want to hear Mia’s voice. If we can keep her on the line long enough, we can track her.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded as Emma stood and came over. “We have to be careful how we word it. We can’t make it too obvious.” The blonde stated. “Something like, ‘We can discuss this, but not in text. I want to hear Mia’s voice and know you actually have her and know she’s okay.’”</p><p> </p><p>Mal, who had just gotten to the office nodded. “That’s a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina took her phone out, her hands shaking as she typed the message. “Emma look and make sure I did that right. I’m so nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked it over and nodded, hitting send. As soon as she did, one of their tech guys attached a cord to the cell phone and they waited. “If she does call, everyone has to be quiet. She can’t get one hint that we’re at the police station or she will hang up and who knows what she’d do to Mia.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a text and Emma looked at it. “Fine.” Emma looked up as it began to ring. She took a deep breath before answering. “Alicia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Expecting anyone else?” The woman asked, rolling her eyes. “Are we fucking doing this or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I just need assurance that Mia is okay. I need to hear her.” Emma said, watching as the program circle slowly filled.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia, wake up for a minute.” She heard Alicia say and then grit her teeth when she heard Alicia yelling at her. “Wake up, brat! You need to tell Emma that you’re alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma waited, holding her breath until she heard the little one breathing in the phone. “Mia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma. I’m sorry! I don’t wanna be here, Emma! Come and get me! We’re in a smelly she…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” Alicia yelled and Emma felt her magic in her fists when she heard a scuffle and heard Mia cry out in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fucking touch her!” Emma yelled, momentarily forgetting she was in the station and others were listening. “If you fucking hurt a hair on her head…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up stupid bitch. You don’t call the shots right now, I do. Now, do you have my fucking money? Let’s just fucking get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma saw they still needed more time. “We have the money, but the banks are closed, Alicia. I can’t just make the money appear.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking have magic!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but if it were that easy, I’d have Mia here with me right now!” Emma took a breath. “We’ll have it, Alicia. It’ll be no problem, but you gave us until noon tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve changed my mind. I need to get the fuck out of here. What time is it right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at the clock. “Ten PM.”</p><p> </p><p>“Midnight. You have until Midnight to drop off the money or I swear I will kill the little shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma could hear that panic and unsettlement in the woman’s voice. “Alicia, please calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!” Alicia said and they could hear her kick at what they all assumed was the wall. “Midnight or she’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>The program clicked and Emma let out a breath as Alicia hung up. “Please tell me we got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We got the general area.” Thomas stated as he projected the picture on the whiteboard. It showed them a bird’s eye view of an area with both woodland and farmland. Thomas drew a triangle around the area. “That still leaves a lot of land to look through and if she gets a hint that we’re out there, she’ll snap.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma narrowed her eyes as she went closer to the board, looking at everything. “Thomas? Can you narrow in on this area?” She asked, making a circle. He did so and Emma tapped a pen on her leg. “Is that Mac’s old farm?” She asked, pointing to the side of her circle. “Mia said she was in a stinky she. I can only assume she was going to say shed before she was cut off. Mia is five, she may not know the difference in a shed or a barn. If that is Mac’s farm, I know he recently sold his animals and retired. His barns would be empty but would still smell. I know he had chickens, cows, pigs, sheep, and whatever, but I think that other than the chickens and pigs, the rest were roaming free around his land. My guess is the pig barn. It would be bigger and less suffocating than a chicken coop.”</p><p> </p><p>David hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. “Emma, Regina, and Mal, please stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, dad, it was my idea! I’m coming with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, no. Thomas, and I are going to get Ruby and we’re heading out there. Ruby will track her. You’re right about all of it, now please let us do our job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad…” Emma got up and went to him. “Tell her we love her. Keep her safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Emma. I’ll send word as soon as we have her.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Emma watched them go and then sat down, holding each other’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Alicia was growing more and more agitated. “Why did I give them so much fucking time? I need to get out of here.” She said as she paced, wide little eyes watching her. “I told you to go to sleep!”</p><p> </p><p>Mia winced and curled into herself. “I can’t sleep” She said quietly, scared to tell her mom that she really hurt her arm when she kicked her. She whimpered as Alicia pounced on her, slapping her face hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep! I can’t fucking deal with you anymore. I hate you! I’ve hated you since the day I found out you were inside me! You’ve been nothing but a fucking little leach, sucking everything out of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Mia cried, fat tears filling her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mommy. I’ll be better. I pinky promise.” She said, holding her little finger out.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia growled, taking the finger and snapping it back, making Mia scream out in pain. “SHUT UP!” She said, smacking her again.</p><p> </p><p>The door flew open and Ruby came in fast, pulling Alicia away from the screaming girl. David came in and knelt by her. “Mia, remember me? Come here, honey, you’re safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at him through tear filled eyes. “Papa Charming?” She whispered, unable to believe it was really him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes honey, it’s Papa Charming.” David wanted to just scoop her up, but after remembering stories from Emma and how she’d reacted, he knew to give Mia space. “Honey, can you come here? Are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Ruby took her mother out of the shed and then got up, going to David. “My arm hurts and my finger. She hurted me.” She said, fresh tears filling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I pick you up, honey?” When she nodded, he picked her up carefully, holding her firm, but gently. He looked at her finger. “We need to get you to the doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want Emma and Gina.” She said, her bottom lip wiggling. “Do they still love me and want me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much, Mia. They love you so much and want you too. I’ll call them and have them meet us at the hospital.” David did just that as he brought Mia out to the car. The bright lights made the little one nestles into David’s chest, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around her. “Emma, I have her. I am taking her to the hospital, but she wants to see you and Regina. Can you two meet me there?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at Regina. “We’ll be right there. Is it bad? Is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s traumatized right now, Emma, and I’m pretty sure her finger is broken, but from what I can tell, there’s nothing else. Ruby, get Alicia to the cells, Thomas, can you drive us to the hospital? She doesn’t want to let go of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma could tell her dad was busy, so she resigned from finding out more for now. “We’ll see you there.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal knew the women could handle seeing Mia, so she went back to the orphanage to get her things in case she wanted to spend the night with them.</p><p> </p><p>Regina used their magic and they were in front of the emergency room, watching for the blue and red lights. “Emma, I’m going to kill Alicia if I see her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I want to as well, but we can’t. Regina, Mia needs us. She’s going to need us now more than ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Flashing lights came into view and the two stood there, waiting for the car to come and stop. Once it did, the back door flew open and Mia came running out, tears falling from her big blue eyes. “Emma! Gina!” The both knelt down and held her as she flung herself at them, her finger momentarily forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Both women held her, their own tears escaping. “Mia, baby are you okay?” Regina asked, pulling back just a little.</p><p> </p><p>Mia sniffed and held her hand out. “She hurted my finger when I tried to pinky promise that I’d be better for her. She hurted my arm too. Emma, I was so scared she was gonna kill me. I’ve never seen her so mad before, but I didn’t do nothing. Gina, I swear I didn’t do nothing bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Both women hugged her again and then Emma reached to wipe her tears. “Baby, we know you didn’t do anything bad. You could never do something bad enough to deserve to get hurt.” She cupped Mia’s face. “Baby listen to me. You are a good girl and you did nothing wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia’s face crumpled and she clung onto Emma. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t stay with you. I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma held her and stood, rubbing her back. “Shh baby. You don’t have to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina carefully took Mia’s hand and kissed it, healing her finger as she did so. Mia gasped and then looked at her. “You fixed it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled softly. “I did, but let’s still go see the doctor to make sure there’s nothing else broken.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia gave a nod and curled up in Emma’s arms, resting her head on her chest. “I feel safe now.” She said, tiredness filling her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You are safe.” Regina stated and they walked in with David and Thomas following. Thomas had called ahead, so they were immediately taken to a room to wait for the doctor. Regina sat on the exam table with Mia while Emma went with her dad and Thomas to talk about what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, I swear I’m going to kill that woman. How could any mother do that to her own child?! I mean, I know they can do it to other kids, at least some can, but to their own child? I can’t fathom it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t fathom someone doing that to any child.” Thomas said and looked at Emma sadly. “You know though, don’t you? I mean, I don’t know your past and I don’t mean to pry, but it seems to me, you know more about this than anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a small nod. “In many ways, I know how that little one feels right now only my abusers weren’t my actual parents, just the ones who were supposed to care for me.” Emma sighed. “But anyway, that’s off track. What is going to happen to that awful woman now?”</p><p> </p><p>David sighed, giving his daughter a hug. He couldn’t help it whenever she’d talk about her past, he had to comfort her. “We’ll take care of it, Emma. She’s in jail and will be there for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to get a statement from Mia, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that can wait until tomorrow. Look, she’s five, she’s not going to tell us much more than she already has tonight, so we’ll let her rest up and talk to us tomorrow. However, if she says anything to you or Regina that you think means anything, try to remember it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “I should get back there with them. Thanks, guys, for finding and getting her. Thank Ruby for me too.” Emma said, hugging them both.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Thomas said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>David kissed her temple. “Love you, Em.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, dad.” Emma said and then went back in the hospital, going to their room just as Dr. Whale was leaving. “How is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shaken, but physically, she’s okay. Nothing you and Regina can’t take care of. Regina healed her finger and the only other injuries are a pulled muscle in her arm and some bruising on her face from where her mother struck her. I have everything written down and photographed and will send my report to the station as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Emma said and waived him off before she went in the room. “There’s my girls. I just talked to Dr. Whale and he said you’re all set to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at them. “What home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, our home.” Emma said and then sat on the chair looking at her. “I um…I mean unless you’d rather go to the orphanage.” Emma didn’t want to have Mia out of her sight, but she couldn’t deny her if that was what she wanted.<br/><br/></p><p>“I can still come to your house? I still have my room?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat by Emma and held her arms out to Mia who came to them. “Yes, baby girl. You still have your room in our house. Remember I told you we’d always love you and you’re always welcome to our place, even if you aren’t ready to be adopted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come home then? And even if I have my room, can I maybe sleep in your room? I’ll be happy on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma reached over and stroked her cheek. “You can sleep in our bed tonight honey. We want you close to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I stay with you for always?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled. “Let’s start with tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal came into the waiting area just as they were leaving and smiled. “Hey, I have some of your stuff, Mia, if you want to go to Regina and Emma’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.” She said and then looked at her. “I don’t want nothing from my old Mommy and Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I did bring your doll.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at Mal and took the bag. “I’ll have a chat with her. Are we okay to take her home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m going to talk to your father tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The three went home and though there were things both Emma and Regina wanted to talk about and needed to talk about with Mia, they decided it could wait. Instead, they all got in their pajamas and the three of them snuggled into bed.</p><p> </p><p>Mia felt both Emma and Regina’s arms around her and she smiled, feeling safe and loved and ready to move on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back!! I have this story mapped out to be a total of 10 chapters, but if there’s anything y’all can think of that you’d like to see in here, my inbox is open. A bit of a long chapter due to wanting to get certain things in. Thanks for following.</p><p>*******TW for mentions of sexual abuse****</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Read~Enjoy~Review</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That night, no one got much sleep as Mia was tossing and turning and screaming out in her sleep. Both Emma and Regina did their best to comfort her, but they knew she’d have to go through this. The two agreed to see about getting her into Dr. Hopper as soon as possible to help her get through this as well. In the morning, Emma stretched out and felt a wetness on her shirt under the weight of Mia’s upper half. She ran her fingers through the little one’s hair and wasn’t surprised to find she was awake and crying. “Oh honey.” She sighed, bringing Mia up closer and wrapping her arms around her. “You should have woken one of us up when you woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t wanna bother you.” The little one sniffled. “I can’t stop crying and that tummy snake is twisting my tummy really tight.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma glanced at Regina and then sat up, holding Mia close to her. “If you need to cry, you cry baby. There’s nothing wrong with crying, but it also helps to talk. Do you know why you’re crying?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia nodded against Emma’s shoulder. “Because I couldn’t be good enough for my mommy and I’m scared I won’t be good enough for you and ‘Gina. I’m scared you’ll see that I’m a little shit who makes your life hell and you won’t love me no more just like mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s heart shattered as she stood and walked the girl to her room so they could talk without waking Regina. She sat on the bed and cuddled the little one. “Honey, what happened was not your fault at all.” Emma sighed as she tried to find the right words. “Remember how you told us that sometimes mommy takes some bad medicine that makes her act bad?” Mia nodded as she sniffed. “Honey, it’s the medicine that makes mommy think you’re bad. You’re not bad at all. I know it’s so hard to understand.” She said, lifting the girl to look her in the eyes. “There is nothing that Regina or I can say to make you believe us right now, but I swear to you that we will always love you and will never hurt you.” Emma stroked Mia’s cheek. “I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special. I loved you the moment we first said hello. You are not a little shit and you will not make our lives hell, Mia, you’ll make our lives so much better. When you’re not here, Regina and I get so bored and we miss you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia sniffed and looked at Emma, searching her eyes for any bit of a lie. Finding none, her face crumpled. “Why do you love me, but my mommy didn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat. “I don’t know, baby girl. I wish you weren’t going through this and I’m so sorry you are.” Mia wiped angrily at her tears and then got off Emma’s lap, walking around the room with her little fists clenched. Emma recognized this from her childhood and knew the girl needed to go through her emotions. She reached over and grabbed a block from the toybox. “Mia, throw this. Throw it as hard as you can against the wall.” Mia did so and Emma handed her another one. Sure, it was loud, and the wall was getting scuffed, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t fix. Mia threw block after block and then went to her bag, throwing out all her clothes and toys and finding the doll. She started punching it over and over and crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you for leaving me with her! I hate you for drinking! I hate her for taking too much medicine! I’m a good girl!” Mia yelled and sobbed. She then started hitting herself and that was too far.</p><p> </p><p>Emma got up and wrapped her arms around the little one, rocking her gently. “Okay baby; breathe for me. It’s okay. You are a good girl. You’re the best girl.” Emma soothed, rubbing her back.</p><p> </p><p>By this time, Regina was up and was watching from the doorway seeing that Emma had things under control. She wanted to comfort Mia as well but didn’t want to overwhelm her. Instead, she got dressed and went down to make breakfast, making calls as she did so. She and Emma would not be going into their offices today, and they had to set a time for Mia to give her statement.</p><p> </p><p>Emma used her magic to produce an empty box and then looked at Mia. “Honey, I know you said you didn’t want anything from your parents, so let’s gather what you don’t want and put it in this box. We’ll pack the box up in the attic in case you change your mind one day.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia sniffed and nodded, letting the activity distract her as she pretty much put everything from her past life into the box. “That’s it.” She said, looking at Emma. “The tummy snake isn’t as tight anymore. Thanks for helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma kissed her forehead, marked the box and used her magic to move it. “Baby, there’s nothing to thank me for.” She smiled softly. “I think Gina’s making breakfast because I can smell bacon. How about you and I get dressed and go down and see her?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia nodded. “Okay. Can you help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can. How about you go use the bathroom and wash your hands while I get dressed and then I’ll come back and help you?” Mia nodded and went to her bathroom as Emma went to get herself ready. They got dressed and headed downstairs, Mia taking Emma’s hand as they went.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” Regina said brightly as she put the heart shaped stuffed French toast on the table next to the bacon and a bowl of cut up fruit. “I hope you’re hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled and climbed up on a chair. “I wasn’t, but this smells so good.” She said, popping a grape into her mouth. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stuffed French toast.” Emma said, putting three pieces on her plate. “It’s one of Henry and my favorites, but we don’t get it too often.” She put a piece on Mia’s plate as well with a little syrup as it didn’t need much.</p><p> </p><p>Mia took a few bites and grinned. “It’s yummy.” She then looked at the women. “Henry is your big boy, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled. “Yes.” They had shown Mia pictures of him to try and get her to warm up to the idea of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he know ‘bout me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He does. He can’t wait to meet you once you’re ready.” Regina said casually as Emma scarfed down her food as if she’d been starving.</p><p> </p><p>“And he aint gonna hurt me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He would never hurt you.” Regina reassured her again. She’d do this as many times as needed just to make the girl feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea.” Emma said, drinking her coffee. “Maybe we can video chat with him later? Then you can meet him through the phone first.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia had seen some of the kids at the orphanage video chat with their perspective parents and gave a nod. “That seems safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled at Regina with a wink. Regina then wiped her face. “Mia, when you’re done eating, we have to go down to the station and talk to them about last night. I know it’s the last thing you want to do, sweetheart, but we have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked down, but then looked at Emma. “Will it be Papa Charming talking to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked to Regina who gave a small shake of her head. “It will be my good friend Thomas.” Emma said, trying to make it sound like a good thing. “He is married to Cinderella and is a very nice man.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, he’s another Prince Charming?” Mia asked and giggled. “There’s too many Charmings.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that again.” Regina said with a smirk. “But Thomas is a good man and he’s going to have a video camera and…”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Mia said, turning white. “No camera!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma could feel the girl shaking and she placed her hand on Mia’s back. “Honey, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No camera! When mommy’s friend brought his camera, he hurted me! He made me sit in front of the camera and…he did things and…it hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina came over and knelt by Mia’s chair. “Honey, what do you mean he did things?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma knelt on the other side, already seething at what she thought the girl was going to say. Mia sniffed and whispered. “Mommy said I can’t tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell us, sweetheart.” Regina said, though she was watching Emma and could tell her wife was struggling with her own past. “Emma honey, maybe you’d like to go in the kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head and looked at Mia. “Please tell us, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia closed her eyes and let out a breath. “He bringed his camera and set it up and laid a blanket on the floor. Mommy would curl my hair and put me in pretty dresses and tell me that I gots to do whatever the big boy tells me to do so she could get her medicine. Then she’d go to her room while the man hurt me. He touched me in my place…you know, the place no one is supposed to touch.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma had tears streaming down her face and she wrapped Mia in her arms. “I’m so sorry, baby girl. That should have never happened to you and it will never, EVER, happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rubbed the girls back. “Did you ever tell anyone else about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mia sobbed. “Mommy said the big boy would hurt me and her if I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma pulled back and held Mia’s shoulders. “What was his name, honey? I need to know his name.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me. He made me call him daddy, but he wasn’t my daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did your mother call him? Honey, I need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma…” Regina said softly, trying to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at Mia and saw that she had scared the little one. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. If you remember his name, please tell me.” Emma then got up and rushed out the door leaving Mia looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I make her mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head and held Mia close to her. “You didn’t make her mad at all baby. She and I are mad that someone hurt you and she needs to just get some air.” She stroked the girl’s hair as she held her close. “Honey, no one is going to hurt you like that again, but Thomas does need to record you answering his questions today so that you don’t have to keep talking to people about it. He told me that either me or Emma can be with you to hold your hand, but we can’t speak for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia sniffed and nodded. “Will you go with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Now, how about you go get your shoes on while I go get Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Mia went to do just that, and Regina waved her hand to clear up the breakfast dishes.</p><p> </p><p>Regina went into the kitchen and saw Emma over the sink taking deep breaths. Knowing Emma’s past, she knew this was hitting a bit close to home for her. “Emma baby?” She said quietly and put a hand on her wife’s back. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sniffed and took a deep breath. “Yes. I’m sorry I ran out, I just…gods you think you’re over something and then it just sneaks up on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rubbed Emma’s back, her heart hurting for her wife as it always does when it comes to her past. “Honey, if you’d rather stay here while I take Mia, I’d understand. Thomas said only one of us can go in with her anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go. I’m sure she wants you with her, and that’s fine, but while you’re in there, I want to talk to my dad and see if any reports have been made and if not, how we go about opening one. Whoever this bastard is, needs to get caught.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go then.”</p><p> </p><p>The three headed out and when they got at the station, Emma took Mia out of her car seat. “Now remember, Thomas is a good man who will not hurt you. All you have to do is tell the truth, and once you’re done, we’ll get ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Mama.” Mia said, smiling at the blonde. “I’m sorry if I maded you mad earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t, my love.” Emma said with a sigh. “I promise you didn’t make me mad at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina took Mia into the interview room and Emma took a seat across from her father. She told him what Mia told her and they both checked, not finding any cases from any of the united realms where anyone was aware or concerned enough to involve the police. “I have to talk to her, dad. I have to know who she let touch her daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“How any parent can do that to their child is beyond me.” David said, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not every person is a good person.” Emma said softly, sniffing. “And there are monsters out there who are willing to pay big bucks to take the innocents of a child.”</p><p> </p><p>It had taken a lot, but about four years after the curse broke, Emma finally broke down and told her parents about her past. It was the worst night in David’s life and her words still tortured him at times. The shit his daughter went through and the fact that he couldn’t have saved her would forever hurt his heart. He put his hand over his daughters and looked at her. “How are you holding up? This can’t be easy for you with your past.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…dealing. I was telling Regina that it’s crazy how you think you’re over something and then it sneaks up on you. But this isn’t about me right now and I have to remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You also have to remember that you have a community of people who are here for you if you need to let out anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled at him. “I know, dad. Thank you. In the meantime, can you maybe see if they can get anything out of Alicia?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, but remember, she’s probably also detoxing right now, so her memory and willingness to help may be non-existent.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but maybe…maybe if it means she’ll get less time, she’d help. I don’t know, I just want to find the bastard.” She sighed and lay her head on her arms on the desk. “I’m scared for what else she’s been through and hasn’t told us yet. It’s so bad, but I so want to just erase her memories and give her new ones where she was always with us, always safe, always loved, and knew no pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that.” David said, moving his chair close to Emma so he could rub her back. “Once upon a time, I may have asked around to see if that could be done. However, I was told the same thing by everyone; you are the person you are because of your past and changing it would change you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was twenty-eight, dad. She’s only five. Would it really change her that much?”</p><p> </p><p>David sighed. “Yes. She’s a feisty, sweet, adorable little bean who would be different with a different first five years. Emma, I get why you want to do it, but it’s best we let things happen naturally.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Emma sighed again. “I know and I don’t want to change her at all, I just want her to not be scared and have all the memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you do that by keeping your word with her. You love her, protect her, you show her that you mean what you say and say what you mean. You give her new memories, Emma. You and Regina are exactly what she needs.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma leaned over and hugged her father. “Thanks, dad. Look, keep me in touch if the officers get anything out of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Emma. In the meantime, take the week off and enjoy it. You have plenty of vacation time saved up.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “Thanks.” She looked over and saw Regina and Mia coming out, relieved to see the little one skipping and seeming just fine. Emma held her arms open and Mia ran to them. “How did it go, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia gave a shrug. “Okay. Thomas was nice and I didn’t get mad at the camera, and I tolded him everything I could remember about last night and about the man who hurted me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma kissed her forehead. “I’m so proud of you.” She stroked her cheek. “I have to ask you, did anyone else ever hurt you? Touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that.” Mia said, shaking her head. “Some of mommy’s friends hurted me if I came out of my room, but they’d just push or hit or slap me, not touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, baby girl. If you ever remember anything else, please tell Gina or me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Mama.” Mia said and Emma smiled. “Can I call you Mama again?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugged her. “Yes, you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama Emma and Mommy Gina. I’m so glad you guys still love and want me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned. “Forever and ever, Mia.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked over at David. “Hi Papa Charming. You gonna come and get ice cream with us?”</p><p> </p><p>David smiled. “Not today, sweetie, I have to work. Maybe another day.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia got off Emma’s lap and went over to him. He was sitting and she went close enough to reach out and take his hand. “Thank you for saving me last night, Papa Charming.”</p><p> </p><p>David smiled and shook her hand. “You’re very welcome, Mia. I do hope that one day you’ll trust that I won’t hurt you. I do know that others have hurt you, so I get why you worry, but maybe one day you’ll let me and Grandma Snow take you and do something fun or spend the night with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled. “One day, Papa Charming.” She then bit her lip and stepped forward to hug him. He hugged her back and Emma was glad to see that even with the set back of her revelation today, she made a step forward with David.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Princess, we should get going since Lilly is going to meet us for ice cream.” Regina stated, though she felt bad cutting the moment short.</p><p> </p><p>The three headed out and made their way to Any Given Sundae where Lilly was waiting. “Hey guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Lilly.” Mia said, looking at the ice cream. “Mama, can I get any kind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two scoops of whatever you want.” Emma said as Regina sat by Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled over at them and then looked at Regina. “How’s she doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“She seems okay. She gave her statement on video so she shouldn’t really have to do much more with this. However, she did disclose something to us today and it’s been hard on Emma.” Regina told Lilly what Mia had said and Mia made note of it.</p><p> </p><p>“She never told us much so I’m so glad she feels safe enough to tell you guys, even after what happened to her last night. Ma and I were wondering where you all wanted to go from here?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s up to her, really. We want her with us, obviously, but we still don’t want to push her.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Mia came to the table and Emma handed Regina her turtle sundae. “Mia got a scoop of cookie dough and a scoop of cookies and cream and I decided to try that as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled at Mia. “How are you, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” She said and then looked at the brunette. “Are you gonna take me back to the orphanage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you don’t want to go. I came here to see how we’re all feeling and where you’d like to stay. If you want to come back, or if you’re ready to live with Regina and Emma for always.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean have them adopt me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, only if you think you’re ready for that. If you’re not, and that’s okay, you can still stay with them and be their foster daughter. Or, you can stay some days and come to the orphanage some days. It’s really up to you, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>The little one twirled her spoon. “I wanna be a foster and stay with them until we are ready for ‘doption.” She looked at Regina. “Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled softly and put her hand on Mia’s. “Baby girl, it’s all up to you. I can tell you that we want you with us, but only if you’re ready for that and we don’t have to adopt you until you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled. “Then I wanna stay with them.” She said with a nod to Lilly. “I call them Mama and Mommy now and they said that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned. “It is okay. Mom and I will pack up your things then and bring them over. Lilly, I’m so happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned. “Me too. Okay then, I’ll see you later, Mia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Mia said, holding her hand up. “Can you tell Rylee that she was right and that I’m sorry I didn’t listen to her? Oh, and tell her she’s wrong about no one wanting her though. Someone will want her one day.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled. “I’ll tell her sweetheart. Maybe next weekend you can come by and say goodbye to all your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at Emma who gave a nod. “Yay! Thanks Lilly.”</p><p> </p><p>As Lilly left, Regina couldn’t stop herself. “Honey, who’s Rylee?”</p><p> </p><p>“A big girl at the orphanage. She tolded me how she used to think her mom would come back for her and so she didn’t let no one else have her and now she thinks no one will want her and her mom is gone. She said I should be with you two cuz you both love me and haven’t never lied to me like my old mommy did. But I think someone will want her.” Mia said, looking up. “She’s got really pretty long red hair and she’s really funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at Emma and could see her wife taking in the information. “I’m sure you’re right, my love. Someone will want her.” She looked at Emma as Mia went back to her ice cream. “She sounds like the girl my sister was talking to Mal about.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned. “Good, otherwise, I’d want her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Regina smirked.</p><p> </p><p>That night, they all video chatted with Henry and he had Mia laughing and smiling and they could tell both he and Grace adored the little one. Over the next few weeks as life got to normal for them, the case against Alicia was also progressing. Mia would not be called in due to her age, and they’d use the video to show her side. Emma wanted so badly to be working the case, but knew it was too personal.</p><p> </p><p>One good thing to come from this was Alicia did name the person who had abused Mia and with all the evidence they found against him, he knew he had no choice but to plead guilty – causing his case to be over much faster than Alicia’s since she was fighting everything.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Emma came home and pulled Mia onto her lap. “Honey, I want to tell you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Mama.” She said, looking at Emma with her big blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The man who hurt you when you were with your mom has been caught. He is in jail for a long, long time and can’t hurt you or anyone else ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled. “Did Papa Charming catch him?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled. “Him and Thomas got him.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re good guys. Henry is good too, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right honey. Henry is a good guy too. Henry will be here to visit in three weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I won’t be scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, no one will be mad if you’re nervous. We just ask that you give him a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Mia hugged Emma. “Thank you for keeping me safe, Mama.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugged her back and the smiled as she went to go play again. The next day, Regina was in her office when the phone rang, and she smiled seeing Emma’s name. “Yes, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Who?” Regina asked, her heart pounding.</p><p> </p><p>“Alicia. She somehow got drugs in her cell and she overdosed. Is it wrong that I feel relieved?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina let out a breath. “No baby, you’re not wrong. I’m relieved too, but we will have to have a discussion with Mia.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Dad gave me the afternoon off to pick her up from school. I know she’s been going to your moms, but I kinda want to be with her to make sure she doesn’t hear this from anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, but babe, I can’t get off earlier than 3.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay. I’ll take her home and we’ll work on her project she’s doing for Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>That night after dinner, Regina and Emma lay in Mia’s bed after reading her a story. Emma cleared her throat. “Honey, we have something kind of sad to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at her. “Am I going back to the orphanage?”</p><p> </p><p>“No baby girl.” Regina said, taking her hand. “Honey, we got a call from the place your mom has been staying.”</p><p> </p><p>“The jail place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, honey. Your mom…she took too much medicine without telling anyone and honey she…” Emma took a breath. “She died, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what that means? What death means?” Regina asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Mia nodded her head. “My daddy died. He never came back. Death means you leave your body and you can’t come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma thought that was a pretty good explanation. “That’s right, honey. I know your mom did some pretty bad things, but she was still your mom. This is very confusing, but you are allowed to feel sad or okay or mad or however you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I’m sad she’s dead, but I didn’t never want to see her again anyway.” Mia’s eyes grew big and full of fear. “Is she dead cuz I didn’t want to see her? Did I maked her dead?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rubbed her arm. “No, sweetie. You didn’t make her dead. She took too much bad medicine and they couldn’t wake her up. It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She said, seemingly deep in thought. “When my daddy died, we putted him in a box in the ground. Will we do that with Mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina looked at each other, not sure what the plans would be. “Would you want to do that? I don’t know what the jail does, but we can find out.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia shook her head. “No. But, is there a way I can say goodbye?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to see her?” Emma asked, unsure if that was a good idea. “Her body, I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I saw Daddy’s when he died, and I didn’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at Emma and then nodded. “Okay, what if we go to the garden center tomorrow and pick out a rose bush? Then we can plant it as your mom’s rosebush. We can say goodbye to her when we plant it. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled. “Good. Can we do yellow roses? She liked yellow.”</p><p> </p><p>“We sure can.” Regina said. “It’s good for you to remember the good times, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try. I’m just glad she can’t hurt me no more.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are too, honey.” Emma said. They tucked her in and went to bed, feeling both relieved and sad.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Regina took Mia to the garden center while Emma checked in at the station and said that she would be on call if there was anything she was needed for. Cora came with as she was the one who usually watched Mia if she wasn’t in school and Regina and Emma had to work. Mia picked out a yellow rose bush and they took it home, meeting Emma there.</p><p> </p><p>As the planted it, Emma asked Mia about good times with her mom and Mia smiled. “Sometimes, we’d stay in bed and cuddle and watch cartoons all day. She used to make cookies before she gotted her medicine and she would let me help.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds fun.” Regina said, handing Mia some dirt to put on the bush.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fun for a while. Then it got scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stayed on her knees and put her arm around the little one. “Do you want to say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Mia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if your mom were right here, and you were saying goodbye to her for the last time, what would you want to say to her?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia looked at the bush as Regina knelt down on her other side. “Mom, it’s me Mia. I’m sorry that you’re dead, but I’m also kinda okay with it.” She sighed. “Was that a bad thing to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, honey. You say what you want to say.” Regina said.</p><p> </p><p>“You hurted me a lot, Mom, and maded me sad and angry, but you was sad and angry too. Maybe you was hurting too and maybe you didn’t know how to make it better.” She sniffed a bit. “I did love you, mom, no matter what you did to me, I loved you. I’m happy now, and I hope you are too and I hope you’re okay with me being happy. Gina and Emma love me very much and they keep me safe and don’t get mad at me if I’m not perfect. Maybe now you won’t hurt and you won’t be mad all the time. Just know, I’m good with Gina and Emma so you don’t gotta worry about me.” Both Regina and Emma gave Mia side hugs and the little one wiped the dirt off her hands. “I’m gonna go play.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched her go and smiled softly. “I think that was good for her.” Emma said and Regina hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry’s coming home soon. I hope things go well like they have been on video chat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they will.” Emma said as she stood and helped Regina up. “She may be shy at first, but Henry and Grace will be great with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you guys discussed adoption?” Cora asked, sitting at the table with some tea.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re letting her set that pace. Right now, we’re happy to have her with us and she calls us her foster moms.” Regina said. “How is Zelena doing with Rylee?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora smiled. “Great. Those two were made for each other. I think Zelena is going to plan a casual lunch so we can all meet her. She’s taking it slow because she knows Rylee’s older and has been through more.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good idea.” Emma agreed. “But I’d love to get to know her and be cool Aunt Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned. “You will be. We just have to give them time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, Mama, how many more days for Henry?” Mia asked, coming over. “I wanna show him my racecar.”</p><p> </p><p>“In two days.” Regina said with a smile. “He can’t wait to see the racecar and Grace can’t wait to see your playhouse.”</p><p> </p><p>“I may be shy at first, but then I’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“We know, baby, and that’s okay.” Emma assured. “We take it one day at a time.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “I like knowing you won’t be mad at me.” She then bit her lip. “You guys still wanna ‘dopt me?”</p><p> </p><p>“When ever you’re ready, Princess, there’s no pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I’m ready, Mommy. I’m ready to be your forever and ever daughter.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I know I said last time there would be ten chapters, but I got everything in this story that I wanted in it. Sadly, that means this is the last chapter. However, you never know if I’ll come back to it one day. I love this story, but I don’t want it to be as long as some of my others.</p><p> </p><p>Read~Enjoy~Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Mia was in the living room looking out the window and when a yellow car pulled up, she smiled. “They’re here!” She yelled and rushed to the hall with her picture.</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina met her there and smiled. “They’re going to love your picture.” Emma said picking her up. “Just like they’ll love you.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Regina wrapped her arms around her son, hating how he was so much taller than her. “I’ve missed you so much.” She said, holding him.</p><p> </p><p>Henry chuckled and hugged her back. “I’ve missed you too, mom.” He let her hold him until she let go and then moved aside so Grace could come in. Regina hugged her as well.</p><p> </p><p>Emma, with Mia still on her hip, went over and hugged Henry with her free arm. “Hey kid. You are far too skinny; don’t you guys eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you too, ma.” He said with a chuckle. “We do, but I’ve missed mom’s cooking.” He stepped back and smiled at the little one resting her head on Emma’s shoulder. “Hey Mia. My, you’re bigger in person than on the screen.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “Hi. I maded you a picture.” She said, holding it out. “It’s me and mama and mommy and you and Grace. I gotted to use gliter.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry chuckled as he took the picture. “I can see that. Mia, it’s beautiful. Look Grace, isn’t this the most beautiful picture you’ve ever seen?”</p><p> </p><p>Grace smiled, hugging Emma and then looking at the picture. “It sure is. Thank you, Mia.”</p><p> </p><p>They all went into the living room and Mia stayed close to Emma as Regina went to get drinks for everyone, the rest sitting. Grace smiled at Mia. “So Mia, how do you like being with Regina and Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it.” Mia said. “They’re the best Mama and Mommy ever. I love Gramma Cora, Gramma Snow, Papa Charming, Cousin Neal, Auntie Zee, and my new cousin Rylee too.”</p><p> </p><p>“They all love you too.” Henry said, taking a glass of water from his mom. “Whenever I talk to them, they talk about you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and took a drink of her juice. “Henry, I gots a racecar I wanna show you!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled, playing with Mia’s hair. “She has been dying to show you her car and show Grace her playhouse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s go.” Henry said, standing. He hadn’t expected it, but Mia got up and took his hand and lead him out.</p><p> </p><p>The whole day went well, and Mia was getting along with Henry swimmingly and that night, she even let Grace tuck her in. After she was asleep, Emma, Regina, Henry, and Grace all chatted for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you staying?” Emma asked, sipping her wine.</p><p> </p><p>Grace looked at Henry who gave a small smile. “For good. We may do more travelling later, but we decided to come back home. Don’t worry, we’ve already rented out Grandma Snow’s old loft, so we won’t be in your way for long.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina had happy tears in her eyes. “You’re never in our way. Oh, I’m so happy you’re home for good. There’s no rush, but I understand you wanting your own place.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and gave a nod. “I agree. I’m glad we’ll be seeing you more. I know you haven’t been gone long, but we miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We miss you, too.” Grace stated. “We had fun, but we missed home so much. I know my dad hasn’t been here for years, but Storybrooke is my home and my cursed parents still remain in my life, so when Henry suggested we come back, I couldn’t argue with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have us too.” Emma said, taking Grace’s hand as they were both sitting on the sofa. “You’re like a daughter to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Grace smiled and squeezed Emma’s hand. “You and Regina are like moms to me. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry smiled and took Regina’s hand as they were sitting on the other sofa. “I remember being that shitty ten-year-old who had no idea just how good I had it here. I mean, I am glad I went and found my mom, but I think back to that and hate the way I treated you. I know we’ve been through so much, but I think it took me actually leaving for a bit to really understand just how amazing you’ve always been. I love you, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and hugged her son. “You were never a shitty kid, Henry, even if you were a little shit.” She chuckled. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mia is so lucky to have both of you.” Henry said, sitting back.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled, shaking her head. “We’re lucky to have her.” She sighed. “I never told you this, Henry, but after I found out I couldn’t have more kids, I was in a dark space. Your mom was patient and supportive and brought me out of it and now…well now I know why I couldn’t have a baby. Mia was meant to be ours and if I’d have had a baby, we may not have looked into the program she was in.”</p><p> </p><p>“When is her adoption?” Grace asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she just decided she wants it, so we still have to figure out how soon it can be. Em and I finished the paperwork last night and I don’t foresee any issues, so it should go through fast.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next couple months went by fast with Emma and Regina helping Henry and Grace make the loft their new home. Mia loved her older brother and was so comfortable with everyone that she had spent the night with him and Grace and with Snow and David a few times. Zelena and Rylee were frequent guests and though Rylee was older than Mia, the two got along like sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat with Mia in her room after helping her get dressed and doing her hair. “Are you ready for today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Mia said with a smile. “I get to be a Swan-Mills!”</p><p> </p><p>“You do, my love. I’ve been waiting for today for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma! Emma, we’re going to be late.” Regina called, slipping her earring on. She smiled at her girls. “We ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mommy.” Mia said as Emma buckled the girl’s shoe.</p><p> </p><p>The three met up with the family at the courthouse and Mia was loving all the attention. They all sat in the courtroom and waited for the adoption to start. The judge came in and smiled as she took her seat. “We are here for the adoption of Mia James to Regina and Emma Swan-Mills. I’ve read through the case and was very happy to be the one doing this today.” She folded her hands and looked at Mia. “Mia, are you happy being with Regina and Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am. I’m very happy with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you want to be adopted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much.” She looked up at her mothers and then at the judge. “I have never been loved as much as I am now. I have moms, cousins, a brother, grandparents, and so many friends. Even if I weren’t adopted, I know they love me like I was theirs, but I want to be adopted.”</p><p> </p><p>The judge smiled and had them stand. She went through what she had to and then stood and came down to the family. “I am proud to announce that Mia Ann Swan-Mills is officially the daughter of Emma and Regina Swan-Mills.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a cheer in the courtroom and Mia hugged her mothers. The took pictures and then all gathered at Granny’s to celebrate. Mia was showered with gifts, but Regina and Emma were also given some special keepsakes. Cora had a picture of Regina, Emma, Henry and Mia blown up and framed while Snow had put together an album that included pictures of Henry as a baby and, thanks to Mal being able to find them, pictures of Mia growing up as well.</p><p> </p><p>Mia, Neal, and even Rylee had fallen asleep in a booth after a sugar rush from the cake and Regina and Emma sat around a table with Cora, Zelena, Snow, David, Henry, Grace, Mal, Lilly, Ruby, and Granny. They all sipped at coffee or tea as they chatted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two happy?” Granny asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So happy.” Emma said. “Every time something happens, I keep thinking I couldn’t be happier. From meeting Henry to finding my family to my relationship and marriage to Regina. Now this is just the cake on top.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and kissed Emma’s cheek. “I couldn’t be happier.” She glanced over at their sleeping daughter. “I know this sounds cliché, but I feel like she’s always been ours; like we have always had her in our lives. Don’t take this the wrong way, Henry, but it feels the same as it did with you, even if she’s not a baby. You always felt like mine, and now Mia does as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry smiled. “I don’t take offense to that at all. You both are amazing parents and she deserves to have you. I’m just surprised you’ve only adopted one.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled. “Once she’s settled in, you never know what could happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “Emma’s right. So long as we’re able to, we want to have kids in our lives. We’ve decided that once Mia is ready, we’re going to try this out again. If she’s never ready, that’s fine too.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal sipped her coffee. “So long as you guys talk about it, so she knows what you’re thinking, but still give her attention and make sure she knows she’s always yours, she’ll be an amazing sister. She just needs time to solidify that she’s yours.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The months went by and the three couldn’t be happier. Mia started kindergarten and was excelling at school. Regina and Emma had worked out the perfect schedules and Cora helped out when she was needed.</p><p> </p><p>The three were cuddled on the sofa one night when Mia looked up at her moms. “I wanna talk to you guys about something.” She said and shifted so she could see them. “I love you so much and I’m so happy to be with you. I um…I was wondering though, if maybe you guys could give me a baby sister or brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina opened her mouth and then closed it, unsure of what to say. Emma swallowed and let out a breath. “Honey, we…we love you too, very much, and we want to do whatever we can to make you happy. The thing is…we can’t have babies and I’m not sure there are any babies at the children’s home right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia knitted her brows. “You can’t just go buy one?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled. “No honey, that’s not how it works. We will keep checking with the children’s home though, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Emma looked at each other as Mia continued watching TV. They had been checking around and though they would be happy with any aged child, they knew that they had to think of Mia as well. They couldn’t take in an older child if they were going to be a danger to Mia and the younger ones at the home were all either going to foster care or had family fighting for them.</p><p> </p><p>Two nights later, Regina was in her home office when Emma knocked on the door, phone in her hand. “Honey, the hospital is on the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina turned white. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no don’t worry, it’s nothing…it’s not anyone we know.” Emma said, calming her wife. “There was a teenager who…well she died in childbirth two days ago and there’s no family. The baby is healthy, but with no family, there’s no one to take her in. They called Mal, but she told them to check with us first.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina puffed her cheeks out as she let out a breath. “We have no baby things, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, but they will give us enough formula and diapers for the night. Regina…I really want this.” Emma said, blinking the tears in her eyes, not sure why they were there.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s do it. I’ll talk to Mia while you go get the baby. Use magic since we don’t have a car seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and then kissed Regina before going back to the phone call. She then poofed herself to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Regina went upstairs and saw Mia was still awake, looking at her books. Being it was Friday, they let her do that for a while. She came and sat down on the bed, Mia shifting to sit in her arms. “I have something to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia closed her book. “What, mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember how you said you wanted a baby brother or sister?” Mia nodded, biting her lip. “Well, Mama went to go pick up a baby girl. Her mommy died and she’s all alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia couldn’t stop her smile. “I’m sorry her mommy died, but she’s not alone no more, Mommy, she’s got us.” She tilted her head. “Does the baby have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. We’ll find out when Mama gets back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the baby gonna sleep? We don’t got no baby bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for now the baby will sleep in Mommy and Mama’s room. I have Henry’s bassinette that the baby can sleep in until we get her room ready for her. Which room do you think she’d like?”</p><p> </p><p>Mia tapped her chin. “My room. She can share with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled. “That’s very kind my love, but babies don’t tend to sleep all night and I don’t want her crying to wake you up. How about the room that shares your bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Then when we’re bigger we can go to each other’s rooms. When is she gonna be here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably soon. Will you come help me with the bassinette?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Regina got it out of the attic and used her magic to dust it off. Mia was sitting on the bed watching her. “Do we have a blanket for her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m hoping the hospital sends her home with one. We’re going to have to do some shopping tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled down at the bundle in her arms. “You are beautiful.” She cooed as the baby looked at her with her deep blue eyes. “Does she have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Sadly her mother died before being able to see her.” The nurse said as she packed up a bag for Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“What was her mother’s first name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Madison.” The nurse said. “Her full name will be on the legal papers that we’ll send to you over the weekend. She was fed an hour ago, so if she stays with how she’s been, she’ll be ready in about three hours. She drinks about four to six ounces every four hours, which is why she’s so healthy. I don’t know all the details of her mother, but baby has passed every test and no drugs in her system, so nothing you have to really worry about. She had some complications and, unfortunately, had severe blood loss. I talked to her a bit before it all happened. She was single and said the father left Storybrooke to go into the ‘real world’. She had no relatives and just a couple friends. We talked to them, and while they loved her, they all felt too young to take on the baby, which is respectible. I’ve got a can of fortified formula, and four bottles in here. The bag was one her mother had ready for her; are you okay with taking that? There’s some clothes, sleepers, and blankets in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that would be helpful. We’ll go to the store tomorrow, but I like the idea of her having thing her mother wanted for her.” Emma signed what needed to be signed and put the bag over her shoulder before poofing her and the baby home. She smiled down at the baby who only blinked at the magic and then took her upstairs when she realized that’s where Regina was. She smiled as she saw Regina and Mia together. “Hey girls.” She said quietly. “Someone is wanting to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled up at Emma with Mia in her lap. “Come lay her on the bed, darling.” Emma did so and both Mia and Regina smiled at her. “She’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so small.” Mia said, gently stroking the baby’s cheek. The baby stared at Mia and though Emma knew baby’s smiles were more reflex than actual emotional actions, it really looked like she was smiling at Mia.</p><p> </p><p>“She likes you.” Emma said softly, putting the bag down.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s her name?” Mia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t have one.” Emma said, sitting on the bed. She looked at Regina. “Her mother’s name was Madison.” She spoke about the baby’s mother and what happened to her. “I thought maybe we’d name her after her mother? Mia and Madison sound pretty perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled. “What do you think, Mia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Madison is a beautiful name.” Mia said. “Madison Leigh Swan-Mills.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled. “Madison Leigh. I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>The first few nights were rough as the women were awake with every little sound Madison made. However, with the help and support of their family, by the next weekend, Madison was in her own nursery and had seemed to develop her own sleep schedule. Emma was off work under maternity leave as even when Regina was mayor and the town was smaller, she had approved employees to have maternity and paternity leave even if it was an adoption or foster situation. Regina had it as well, but she did some work from home and would go in every now and then for meetings. Emma understood as her job was easier to take time off than Regina’s.</p><p> </p><p>Since Grace was doing online schooling for her degree, she had asked Emma and Regina if they’d need a nanny for Madison once Emma went back to work. They all agreed and when that day came, Emma found it hard to leave their now four-month-old. The women also made sure to spend quality time with Mia and the young one would assure them she didn’t feel left out.</p><p> </p><p>When Madison was six months, the adoption finally had gone through. They had another celebration and though it was a celebration for Madison, it was also a celebration for the family.</p><p> </p><p>Mia had her sixth birthday and got so many gifts that she couldn’t stop smiling. That night, she came into the living room as Emma was rocking Madison to sleep and Regina was checking emails on her phone. “Moms? I wanna donate my toys.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked up. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not my brand-new ones, but my old ones. I got so many toys today and my room is too full, and I keep thinking about how the children’s home don’t have much toys. I wanna pack some up and give them to the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “I think that’s a great idea. We’ll get some boxes tomorrow and you can decide what you want to give.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Mia came into Regia and Emma’s room after they had laid Madison down. “You’re supposed to be asleep.” Regina said, but patted the bed so she knew she could come up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we cuddle tonight?” Mia asked, climbing up on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, we can.” Emma said, wrapping her arms around Mia. “You’re my favorite pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Mia giggled and squirmed. “Mama, I can’t breathe. You’re squeezing me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed and let go but kept her arms around her. “Everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Mia said and when Regina came into bed and pulled the covers up, Mia kissed both their cheeks. “Thank you so much for loving me. I know my mom used to love me, but I don’t think she ever loved me as much as you guys do. I’m so happy you guys found me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>